The Coming of Arthur
by Phaedra Snapepotter
Summary: Slightly AU. Girl!Merlin. Set during season 3 finale, The coming of Arthur. Beggining with the round table scene. Merlin is knighted alongside Lancelot, Gwaine, Eylan and Percival.
1. Of knights and warlocks

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

« Is there anyone around this table who would join me ? », Arthur asked, and

suddenly the entire room became charged with an emotion Merlin couldn't name. She looked around, first, at her Prince, then Lancelot, knowing he'd be the first to rise and pledge his life to Arthur. He did not disappoint.

\- « You taught me the values of being a knight », he said, « the code, by which a man should live his life, to fight with honour. For justice, (he looked at Arthur) freedom (then Merlin), and all that's good (and finally Gwen). I believe in the world that you will build. »

He smiled then, somewhat sadly and Arthur raised his chin in response, accepting the silent challenge. _I won't disappoint. I'll take care of her_ , it meant and Arthur would respect this particular oath with all he had. Merlin knew it but it didn't make it easier for her to witness. Loving Arthur while he pinned for Gwen was hard, but conforting Lancelot when he was so clearly, so damn honorable, broke her heart. The tension around the table thickened, broken only by Eylan who stood up and began to talk.

\- « Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you. » The Prince pursued his lips while listening, the emotion clear in his eyes and Merlin felt herself, tearing up in response to his words. Beside her Gaius smiled his approval. Then came Leon's turn and if he spoke very little what he told Arthur was something Merlin herself could have said.

\- « I have fought alongside you many times... There is no one that I would rather die for ».

\- « I think we've no chance », Gwaine muttered just loud enough to be heard, bringing a smile on everyone's face. « But I would'nt miss it for the world. »

« Your ennemies are my ennemies. » Percival added, smiling.

Gaius stirred beside Merlin and looked at Arthur with such dignity that, an instant, everyone forgot he was just a frail, courageous old physician. Merlin felt a surge of affection towards him and resisted the impulse to hug him while Arthur smiled happily. Silence fell upon the room and she shared a smile with Lancelot before listening to Gueneviere's words :

\- « You know the answer. »

Merlin grinned but said nothing, waiting for Arthur to call her, because he did not need her to talk. He damn well knew she would stick to his side, like a pain in his ass, like a lioness, fighting like his lionheart. He rolled his eyes but didn't disappoint.

« Merlin ? », he asked, lips curving.

\- « No, I don't really fancy it », said she. « You don't have a choice Merlin », he replied and something in the tone of his voice told her that she _had_ the choice, that he would not oblige her to follow. She stood, nodding and they shared a look that said it all.

« I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me, in Camelot's hour of need. » And then he frowned, before saying : « I will do something that my father won't approve of ».

A moment later, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Eylan were kneeling before him, heads bowed in respect and Merlin was once more struck by the rigntness of it all, her magic singing in her veins. Arthur then knighted each of the men, touching their shoulders with his sword and gifting them with a title in return before letting them raise, now part of the bravest army in the world.

Merlin nearly chocked trying to muffle a laugh at the look on Gwaine's face when the prince faced him. He had spent his whole life trying to escape that and she did not need her magic to understand he was feeling a little bittersweet to end up as a knight all the same. She looked at him smiling with mirth, a little envy and something akin to pride for his achievements, before turning when she felt a hand on her shoulders. It was Arthur, looking at her with a strange glint in his eyes.

« Tell me Merlin... Did you learn to walk on your knees yet ? »

Confused, she looked around them, at Gwen embrassing her brother, Gaius congratulating Lancelot and Leon chatting with Gwaine. The meaning of his question struck her then, and she sank to her knees, eyes closed, her bowed head spinning. She let him touch her shoulders with his sword and something fierce raised in her, fulled by Arthur's voice telling her to arise, Lady Merlin.

She stood, a little wobbly on her feet and hid her wet cheeks behind her long hair, not knowing what to say to convey what she was really feeling. Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore and she was wrapping herself all around him, muttering thank you's like a prayer, hoping he'd understand. He did.


	2. Of fears and plans

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

\- « You are a knight. », whispered Merlin, so only Lancelot who was lying next to her, could hear. « Finally ».

« Yes », he replied sadly, « but for how long ? ». He looked defeated and Merlin hated to see him like that.

« Who knows ? »

She shifted on the hard floor to find a better position and trying to make as little noise as possible while Lancelot drew closer, whispering.

« What are you planning to do Merlin ? I know that look upon your face. Tell me ».

« Morgane has got the cup. If I could reach it and get rid of the blood it contains, the army would be destroyed and Morgana would be powerless ».

« Aren't you forgetting something ? » he asked. « It's guarded by immortal soldiers ».

Merlin smiled and lowered her voice even more.

« Have you forgotten about my powers ? »

« Yet, you are not immortal », he retorted.

She hesitated, not sure how to approach the subject.

« No. I'm not ».

« You know Merlin, I am glad Arthur knighted you. You are braver than all of us and he has no idea».

« He musn't know it. Not yet anyway. » She paused. « That's why I must find and get to the cup without Arthur noticing ».

« I'll take care of it ».

And just like that he went to sleep,

When dawn came, Merlin was ready and so were the others. Arthur, for his part, looked grim but determined. Merlin was so furious at Morgana for the anguish she put him through that she listened even more attentively to Arthur's plan to enter Camelot by the tunnels, determined to see it succeed if only to piss the « lady » off. Gathered around the round table, they took turn to speak and formulate ideas in order to retake the castle. Lancelot, keeping in mind that he needed to draw the attention away from Merlin proposed to take on the bells, stating that he needed the maid to show him the way. Arthur, accepted with little difficulty even if it was clear that the idea of Merlin near an immortal army was far from pleasing him.

Afterwards everyone went on to complete their tasks, while the Prince took Gwen on the side to give her his instructions,which basically were,to _stay safe, boil water, prepare clothes and a fire with Gaius to take care of the potential wounded._

Merlin could tell, even from were she stood that Gwen wasn't happy with it but she could understand why Arthur wanted her here. If something were to happen to them, she would be able to escape the slaughter Morgana was preparing. That was the reason why Merlin had asked for Gaius to stay behind. She wanted him safe when all hell would break loose and she wanted Gwen to be safe too, even if she was envious of the love Arthur felt for her. Even when she wanted to break something upon seeing her give Arthur more faith in himself than Merlin would ever be able to do. Even if she was shattering Lancelot's heart by letting Arthur kiss her in front of everyone.

She turned her face, looking away, at Gaius who's glance was already on her, conforting and somewhat disapproving ?

« Please, Merlin be careful. », he said.

« Don't worry », she replied lightly. « Arthur made sure to give me the less perillous task ».

Gaius gave her the look, scolding her.

« I heard you last night . If Morgause finds you, she will kill you. » His voice wavering a little at the end.

« I don't have a choice », she replied sadly.

« Then don't let it happen. » He paused. « I remember the clumsy, idiot girl who came to share my house and my life some years ago. Who would have believed it ? » He took her in his arms and she found a strange comfort, a strength in his embrace. « Be careful child » he whispered before releasing her.

She wiped her tears and a moment later, they were on their way to Camelot.


	3. Of loss and battles

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

All in all, Lancelot's plan worked. Merlin and the knight managed to find the cup relatively easily since Excalibur could cut through the soldiers and the cup's magic appealled to the maid's. Unfortunately, it was guarded by a copious amount of immortals and while fighting them off Lancelot was wounded. Furthermore, the guards chose this particular moment to ring the tocsin and Morgause strode in just as Merlin was about to clear out the artefact.

Alerted by Lancelot shout, she tried to turn around and face her attacker but the sorceress had other plans. Shouting an incantation she sent Merlin flying towards the opposite wall where the girl's head collided, nearly knocking her out. She prepared herself to die when Morgause raised her hand, trying to stand up and face her fate. And then, Gaius saved the day.

Suddenly, when all hope seemed lost, Morgause was flying, the same way Merlin had, giving the girl time to gather her magic and strike the sorceress again when she tried to kill Gaius, her head colliding with a pillar. Her skull emited a horrible sound and then she moved no more. Shocked, Merlin barely registered that Gaius had asked her to get rid of the blood in the cup. Instinctively, she grabbed the sword and used it to knock the goblet down, its contents spilling on the cold stones of the dungeons and ending this nightmare. Everywhere, the immortals disappeared with a final crack and Merlin felt her magic retreating, now that the danger was not immediate.

An inhuman shout, shook the dungeon as Morgana strode in the room, taking in Morgause's limp body and the blood on the pillar.

« It's over Morgana », announced Merlin, her voice soft to lessen the blow to her former friend.

« You're wrong. It just began. » And Morgana kept on crying, her eyes golden, a yell escaping her throat similar to that of a wounded animal.

Raw magic filled the air and Merlin knew without a doubt that they had to get out because the dungeons would collapse under the weight of Morgana's grief. The girl took Gaius hand and, blindly guided his way through the dust, her other hand reaching for Lancelot, helping him to get on his feet and out of the room. Quickly, they reached the courtyard and Merlin helped Gaius with Lancelot's wound, tearing part of her tunic off to bandage his ribs. Once done, she left the two men and went to look for Arthur and his knights, hoping that no one was hurt.

She found him exiting his father's appartments, closing the door behind him and gesturing for two guards to stand beside it. There were no traces of Elyan, Perceval or Gwaine but the Prince seemed to be fine, if only a little worn out. She released a breath she did not know she had retained and he spotted her. Immediately, he sped up, catching her by the waist and taking her in his arms, burying his nose in her hair.

« Merlin », he gasped. « I thought I'd never see you again. »

« Don't be a prat », she replied shakily, « I'll always be there ».

He held her tightly against him, silently for a moment, and released her with a muffled sound ressembling _« I wouldn't have it any other way »_.

The day passed in a blury in Merlin's humble opinion. She spent it running all around the castle, helping Gaius who was tending to the wounded, and erasing all traces of Morgause's evil magic and Morgana's traps when no one was looking. Sunset found her sitting on the forecourt's higher stair, with Arthur by her side.

« Have you noticed the state my boots are in Merlin ? »

« I did my lord », she replied with a slight smile, knowing where he was heading.

« Well then, fetch a cloth and polish them. »

« Those are your boots, aren't they ? »

Arthur looked positively indignant then and Merlin hid her grinning face behind her hair.

« Have you lost your mind ?! » he roared.

« I believed you were in favor of equal treatments », she replied innocently, her grin widdenning when his eyes narrowed and he said : « Excuse me ? », in that haughty voice of his.

« When we were sitting around the round table, you said... »

« Shut up, Merlin ».

« Okay. »

They shared a laugh when he playfully punched her shoulder and Merlin suddenly remembered about the king. Sobbering up she asked :

« How's your father ? »

« I don't know... This disaster... Morgana... It shattered him. »

Merlin kept silent a moment, trying to find the words which would make it right, which wouldn't hurt him too much.

« Maybe it'll be the beggining of something new. A new era. Maybe you'll have to resign yourself to becoming... becoming king. »

« Who knows ? », Arthur replied, his voice thick with understanding.

They looked at each other before directing their gazes towards the entrance, where horses and people could be heard arriving.


	4. Of flirts and friendships

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Perched on a white mare, Gueneviere entered the forecourt like a queen, closely followed by Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Lancelot. The smile she bestowed upon Arthur was blinding and the one Arthur returned conveyed all the happiness in the world. He stood, and approached her, helping her to dismount and gathering her in his arms before lowering his head, his lips meeting hers in a tender kiss. Merlin, and Lancelot too judging by the look on his face, felt her heart break a little but smiled nonetheless, happy to see everyone of her friends safe. As soon as she could however, she joined Gaius home and helped him while he prepared the dinner, her usually cheerful manners having diserted her.

Not commenting on her lack of good humour, he served dinner and cleared the table, before broaching the subject of Morgana.

« They didn't find her », he announced.

« Nor Morgause », she added, not really surprised.

« They cannot have gone too far though ».

Merlin did not answer this. She was skeptical. Morgana had gone too far in the dark arts to stop now. She would strike again, soon. _But I'll be there,_ vowed Merlin. _I'll be ready._

« Merlin », Gaius spoke, his voice grave, « You will not hear it from a lot of people, but I will say this : Good job. »

« I told you Camelot needed the both of us », Merlin laughed soon followed by the old man.

« You will have to clean up though, there's a fair bit of work to do here », he said, his eyes roaming around the room.

Merlin winced.

« Not yet. There's something I need to do first. »

And she ran to her room, ignoring Gaius's questions, and retrieving Excalibur before stepping out. Then she disappeared into the night.

Recalling Kilgarrath's words, she went into the woods, determined to hide the sword and put it in a place where no one could retrieve it. Her magic singing in her veins, she was guided towards a boulder where she stood, her eyes turning gold when she stuck Excalibur in it. Her mission accomplished, she turned around and marched back to Camelot.

Nearly a year passed, in a blur, without anything heard from Moragana. Merlin did not have the time to dwell too much on it, nor her feelings, because of Arthur's habit to keep her busy with an extraordinary amount of tasks. Between Arthur's knight's practice, magic's practice, helping Gaius find a cure for the flu attacking the outter town in winter and writing speeches, she barely had time to take her sorry ass to the tavern and chat the night away with Lancelot, or Gwaine, or anyone really. Moreover, Arthur's uncle, Agravaine, was here to help his nephew and make her life a living hell, looking at her with a creepy smile and treating her like _his_ personal servant. She absolutely hated him. Sometimes, when no one was looking, she saw him drop his courteous mask for a much more terrifying expression and she knew without a doubt that he was no good for Arthur. That man was trouble.

Curiously, Arthur seemed to be indiferent to it, lost in his own happy, prattish bubble. Only this morning, she had caught him smiling in his bath, humming a song about lions and lords and coats of gold and red, and she was dejected to discover that was all Gwen's doing. In spite of him getting her father killed, the young lady took great care of Uther, a parangon of virtue completely deserving of Arthur's regard, even if sometimes, her gaze strayed a little too long on Lancelot when they passed each other in the coridors. Lancelot, for his part, was completely broken and so damn honorable that Merlin spent her time balancing between awe and pity with regard to him. All in all, that passed year had left Merlin with the impression that a tragedy was about to unfurl and she did not like it one bit.

« Who is that pretty little thing, and why does she look so melancholic », a voice behind her asked.

Lost in her thoughts she had not heard Gwaine coming behind her and it resulted in his arm snooping in the basket, full of the food she had to carry for the feast, a smile gracing the knight's features when he found a perfectly ripe apple. She laughed.

« You really have an unhealthy obsession with these you know ? »

He winked cheekily and kissed her hand, his voice grazing the sensitive skin of her wrist while he said :

« These are not the only things I am obsessed with if you must know my lady », he replied before running away followed by her merry laugh.

Shaking her head, she carried on walking towards the hall, jumping out of her skin when a hand grasped her arm and she was faced with a furious Prince Arthur.

« What do you think you are doing M _er_ lin ? » he barked

« I wouldn't know », replied said Merlin. « Completing the task you've given me ? »

Arthur pursued his lips.

« I don't remember ordering you to flirt shamelessly with Sir Gwaine, Merlin »

Merlin burst out of laughing.

\- « You think that I am flirting with Gwaine ?! »


	5. Of dooms and curses

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

Ps : Thank you Bird blu, your review was really kind. I don't really know where this story's going but I plan on continuing it for some time, perhaps even for a season 6.

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Hearing her laugh like this had Arthur positively indignant. But when he hopened his mouth to chastise her for her ridicule, a comotion was heard at the frontcourt. Immediately, Arthur drew his sword, and went to the window, Merlin right behind him. They shouldn't have worried. It was no ennemy, just knights returning from a patrol. The shocking thing was their state. Leon was frantic and Elyan looked terrified. The other two, Merlin did not recognise, their corpses distorted beyond recognition.

\- « Follow me », ordered Arthur, and she obeyed, all mirth forgotten when she saw the crowd gathering in front of the consil chambers and the knowing look on Gaius's face. Only one person could have done that.

« The reports are true Sire», announced Leon, « we caught up with Morgana on the plains of Denaria ».

« Was she alone ? »

« There was someone else », replied Elyan grimly, shaking his head.

« Morgause ? »

« I can't be sure ».

« Where was Morgana heading ? » asked Arthur.

« Towards the sea of Meredor ».

« The Isle of the blessed », cut Gaius and Merlin couldn't help the shiver she felt as if the name only could evoke something powerful.

Agravaine stepped out.

« I'll send out patrols » he told Arthur.

« Sire », Leon cut him, « Her powers have grown. Our companions are both dead. »

Arthur's face showed his ire as he dismissed the council and Merlin wondered why she felt such a sense of dread all of sudden. Morgana surely knew how to keep everybody on edge. Getting out of the room, she noticed Gaius worried glance and followed him.

« You must be careful Merlin. The isle of the Blessed is a sacred place, where the Old Religion reigns. Its magic is terrible and more powerful than anything you've ever seen. I don't know what Morgana is planning to do, but you must be wary of it. »

« Don't worry, Gaius, Morgana can do anything she wants. I am ready to face her. »

« I know you are », he replied, « and I believe you will overpower her in the end. But at what cost ? I beg you not to forget Merlin, for you will have a lot to pay in exchange of a High Priestress life. »

Trying not to dwell on Gaius's words too much, Merlin prepared for the feast, enjoying a warm bath, and combing her long ebony hair after having put her pendragon's red dress on. Then, she joined Gwaine and Lancelot in the hall and begun to enjoy the festivities as much as possible, while pouring Arthur's wine and avoiding Agravaine's grasping hands. She listened quietly to Arthur's speech, drank a goblet of wine with Percival and even accepted a kiss on the cheek from Gwaine before all hell broke loose.

Right before midnight, when the moon was at its highest in the sky, she felt the shift in the air and magic take hold of the place. During half a second, everything had frozen, even her magic and she panicked. Another second passed and she saw it...her. She had the paleness of a corpse, and her voice came from the coldest of places when she pronounced her name, thrice. It was like an echo : Emrys, Emrys, Emrys, and she realised Morgana had done something terrible, right before blackness took her away.

When she regained consciousness, Lancelot was beside her, asking questions she couldn't understand, and Gaius was answering something about cold. She knew it because she was shivering, violently so, her teeth so tightly pressed together that she couldn't talk. Not realising she was awake, Gaius and Lancelot were still talking, and she slipped back to the frightening world she had glimpsed only moments ago.

She woke up right before dawn, sweating so much that her hair was wet but she still was shivering. Feeling able to move, she joined Gaius on the bench and sat down, completely worn out.

« When she spoke, the voice », she began, « it was as though it came from the depth of the earth. Her eyes...they were so sad... So much pain in them... »

She could not help the shiver that ran through her as she recalled them.

« Who is she ? », Merlin asked.

« The Cailleach. The gate keeper to the spirit world. », he replied.


	6. Of power and weaknesses

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

« It was on the stoke of midnight on Samhain's eve », had said Gaius, « the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its slimmest. It cannot be a coincidence. » And Merlin did not believe it to be one. What were the odds that Morgana would be seen near the Isle of the Blessed right before Samhain and for that veil to be torn at the same time ?

She paced in her room, waiting for the sun to rise and then, went to retrieve Arthur's breakfast, bringing it to his rooms, putting the tray down on the table with too much force when she had to open the curtains. She winced, prepared for Arthur's rant, for him to point out her inadequacy as his servant, when Leon came rushing in the room saying that the Prince was needed in the counsil room for a matter of urgency.

The matter of urgency proved out to be a girl, barely out of her teens, terrified, sobbing and claiming that her village had been attacked by shapes without faces. Always the charming prince, Arthur thanked the girl whose name was Drea and asked Agravaine where her village was.

« At Howden sir, it's in the east of the White Mountains. », the man replied, « No more than half a day of hard ride. »

« Ready the men », ordered Arthur, and Merlin knew he would be leading them.

A few hours later. Merlin was perched on her black mare, riding towards Howden behind Arthur and his knights, fully prepared for whatever black magic Morgana had in store for her. Of course, Arthur's bad mood needed an outlet and as usual, he took it out on Merlin, calling her « clotpole » and chiken. How dare the prat use her word to describe her ?! She did not speak to him for the remain of the travel.

They arrived right before sunset and Arthur gestured for the knights to stay on their guard because it was worryingly quiet. They dismounted and stayed close in order to look around, Merlin amused to see Arthur as nervous as she had been when a goat fleed before them. They decided to split up then and carried on with their inspection, startled when Gwaine, bit in an apple and when Elyan called for them.

They found him in a hut, kneeling beside the body of a man, who had his eyes opened in an expression of intense terror, and who looked like he had been frozen. Merlin could not help the tears gathering up in her eyes, and turned her gaze away. Looking at Gwaine's sour face when he told Arthur that they were, literaly chasing shadows. They splitted up again after that.

Angry at Arthur for his comments and lack of sympathy, the warlock followed Lancelot around, stoping only in a barn where she managed to frighten a bunch of chicken. Smiling, she was about to turn around when she heard it, as clearly as she had in Camelot. Yelling. Crying. Haunting. She stepped out of the barn, persuaded she had seen something and muttered :

Leoth.

First, light bubbled in the palm of her hand, but died soon after with a mere puff of wind. She tried again but this time, without success. Something in those shadows prevented her from using her magic and suddenly she felt very much afraid. That's when the first shadow attacked, appearing so quickly she almost stumbled trying to get away from it. This time Lancelot saved her, waving his torch in front of her face, making the shadow cower. Arthur arrived then, followed by the others but Merlin ignored him and let Lancelot have the glory of being her knight in shinning armour if even for just a moment. She did let him take her arm though, allowing herself to be guided by him far from the horrible thing and towards Camelot. On the way he kept close to her, almost touching and when they arrived he helped her dismount, leaving her side when he spotted Agravaine. Letting him go, and trying not to shake, she got to Gaius who was covering the dead.

« My magic is useless against them », she blurted out, « I've tried. I've never felt so powerless. It was...something deep inside, and when it came for me I've felt this...emptiness. I couldn't breathe. I'm scared. »

« Merlin. That's all right. It's not your fault. »

He took her in his arms and guided her to her room where she slept little, her slumber interrupted by recollections of yells and cold, and the golden eyes of Morgana. When morning came, she rose and followed Gaius, to the counsil rooms. Arthur joined them a moment latter, accompanied by his uncle.

« Fifty dead in the lower town », he was saying while his nephew looked at Merlin.

« And there's nothing we can do to fight them off ? »

« No sire. The light doesn't kill them it only repels them »

« What are they », asked Arthur.

« The Dorocha , sire », replied Gaius. « The spirits of the dead »


	7. Of bravery and nightmares

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

« On Samhain's eve during the time of the Old Religion, the high priestresses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them », told Gaius, looking at Agravaine with his eyebrow raised when he asked who would do such a thing. « Morgana », he announced.

« You see her hand in this ?», asked Arthur, pacing.

« We know she was traveling to the Isle of the Blessed, stated the old man.

« How do we defeat these creatures ? »

« I don't know sire. No mortals have ever survived their touch. »

Merlin did not know how she would be able to survive the night. Terror petrified her even when she was lightning up candles in Arthur's bedroom. A shiver ran along her spine and she droped one of the candles which rolled under the bed. She froze for a moment, and looked at Arthur who was fixing her curiously.

« I thought I'd seen something », she whispered.

« What was it ? A spider », he mocked, returning to whatever he was doing before approaching her. « Just pick it up. Do you want me to call one of the maids to do it for you ? ».

Merlin glared at him. _How could he ?_ But Arthur just went on and retrieved the damn thing, using his sword on the curtain to make sure nothing was hidding behind it.

« You see Merlin, I could never be like you, seem so spineless, even if I was a bloody woman », he said and Merlin snapped, frustrated that he did not see her worth and how much she went through for him.

« Oh you see, I am different. I could never let myself seem so heartless. », she replied.

« What ?! »

« Thoughtless » she exclaimed, barely containing her anger, « humourless,... »

« Never ! » laughed Arthur and Merlin would have slapped him if the cries had not been heard.

« You're not scared », she said, sobbering up.

He faced her then and they shared a glance. He was serious now.

« Oh I am scared Merlin, trust me. Maybe more than you »

Outside, the city guards were lightning fires while the knights took turns patrolling around the edges of the city. Percival and Elyan gained the townspeople's respect by bringing three little children to safety at their own peril, if Merlin was to believe the maids bringing Gaius sheets. In the morning, more and more people from the vicinity, came to Camelot, seeking refuge and even if she was loathe to admit it, Agravaine was right when he told Arthur they couldn't live like this forever.

« Somewhere, among your books Gaius, you must have something », Arthur said. « All I am asking for is a way to fight them ».

« I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows sire. If I am right and the veil between the worlds have been torn, then there's only one path open to us. Travel to the Isle of the Blessed. And repair it. », Gaius replied, his voice conveying something Merlin couldn't even begin to imagine.

« And how do I do that », the prat had the guts to ask !

« I am not sure. But for the tear to be created, it has required a blood sacrifice. To seal it would require... another ».

Merlin sighed and looked up to see Arthur's determined face. Silence fell upon the room and then :

\- « We'll ride before nightfall ».


	8. Of destinies and choices

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

« No », screamed Merlin internally, her eyes wide and frightened when she saw Arthur leaving the room. Fate was once again playing with her and she wouldn't let it win this time either. Going back to Arthur's appartments she gathered his armour and sword in the armoury. He would need them.

Just as she was about to reach Arthur's rooms however, she spotted Agravaine, lurking in the shadows of the stables, mounting his nasty stalion Sarum and leaving quickly in the direction of the forest. « Traitor », she thought and she swore to herself that she would be the one to deal with him later, not surprised by the length of what she was willing to do to protect Arthur.

Unsurprisingly, she pushed the Prince's door opened, to him fully clothed, waiting for her to put his armor on. She proceded to do so, silently, careful not to let her trembling hands drop anything. Once done, she took a step back and followed him to his father's rooms, waiting outside while he told Uther and Gwen goodbye, unwilling to witness that particular tender moment. If she was to sacrifice her life for Arthur's and die within a day, she didn't want to see his heart breaking moments before, however short-lived it would be.

When finally, he got out of the room, he told her to get prepared while he was going to speak with Agravaine, who had just returned. Going back to Gaius appartment, she went ot her rooms and put on her usual traveling attire, taking confort in the familiar gestures. First her breeches, then her chest bandage, her tunic, boots and finally her neckerchief. Resolved, she tied her hair with the blue ribbon Arthur had given her when she'd been morose after her father's passing, allowing herself the luxury of regrets for a short time.

Once done, she packed her bag, taking several candles with her because they would need them and was about to leave when Gaius opened the door, his eyes grieving.

« Merlin », he asked, « what are you doing ? »

« It is my destiny to protect Arthur. », she replied.

« How ? Your magic is powerless against the Dorocha. »

« Then I must sacrifice myself in his place », she announced, saddened to hurt him.

« No ! », he begged.

« My life was always marked by destiny. If this is meant to be then... », she paused before continuing . « I am not afraid . I will gladly die Gaius knowing that one day... Albion will live. »

Gaius looked at her for a moment and then took her in his arms. She felt so sorry to cause him harm that her resolve nearly crumbled. She tightened her grip, and then she left, tears darkening her eyes.

They were saddleing the horses when Merlin spotted Gueneviere coming their way, and she knew instinctively, what was about to happen. The young woman approached Lancelot as he was about to mount his horse and even if she spoke quietly, Merlin heard every word each syllable breaking her heart and Lancelot's.

« Will you grant me a favour ? », Gwen asked, her eyes pleading.

« Anything », he answered sadly, when he noticed her gaze falling upon Arthur.

« Look after him », she said. « Bring him home ».

Lancelot nodded.

« I will protect him with my life. You have my promise ».

For a moment, Gwen looked kike she was going to add something, but she seemed to change her mind and with one last longing glance and thank you, she left. Merlin closed her eyes a second, and when she re-opened them, they were on their way.

They went through the forest and encountered no traps, stopping only when the horses had needed water. Ever the brave knight, Arthur took Gwaine and Leon with him and all three went to explore the cave they had come upon. Elyan's task was to take care of their mounts and Merlin volunteered to fetch dry wood for the fire. Predictably, Lancelot followed her, asking her why she had come with them when she couldn't use her powers and she told him it didn't matter, brushing aside his words of concern when he told her he didn't want to see her hurt.

« If you leave in the morning, I'll take care of Arthur »,he tried to negociate.

« It is your duty to protect Camelot, no matter what the cost », she said. « Well it's my duty to protect Arthur. Surely you can understand that. »

Lancelot nodded.

I can understand that very well.


	9. Of warmth and cold

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Night came much too quickly for Merlin's liking but she decided to make the most of it by bonding with her companions, trying to forget about her imminent fate. She happily flirted with Gwaine, ignoring Arthur's pointed glares and laughed at Percival and Elyan's antics. When the time came to sleep, she sidled in between Arthur and Lancelot because she couldn't bear not to. They were her best friends and she felt something akin to despair when she thought about not being able to see them every day.

Morning found her holding Lancelot's hand and he did not comment on it, his knowing eyes meeting hers when Gwaine decided to tease them, calling them love birds and singing crude songs when they happened to be in his vicinity. Arthur asked him to keep it quiet then, his mood darkening with each passing moments and after a while, everyone kept silent, tortured by the vision of frozen bodies on the road.

« We need to reach Caelbeth by nightfall », Arthur told them suddenly, and they nodded, unwilling to break the gloomy silence.

Caelbeth looked like one of those legendary fallen fortresses, the perfect balance between might and ruin, thought Merlin. It seemed somewhat appropriate that Arthur had chosen it to be one of his shelters on his quest towards doom. Barely arrived, they dismounted and rushed to light fires, eager to protect themselves from the first approaching shadows.

« It won't get us through the night », stated Percival.

« It will keep the area safe for a while », replied Arthur and they tried not to think about what would happen if it proved not to be enough.

Hours passed and progressivly, their firewood stock diminished.

« The last one », announced Gwaine while throwing the last log in the fire . « Maybe we should draw the lots, see who would get some more. »

« I'll go », said Arthur and immediately Lancelot offered his help.

« I'll go with him »,cut Merlin.

« You're sure you're the right person ? », asked Arthur and she decided she would not be insulted by his tone.

« Since when do any of you know how to collect firewood ? », she countered, her smile acidic.

They laughed and she followed Arthur.

She had been collecting firewood for an eternity when a shadow attacked, its yell piercing her ears right before Arthur threw himself at her and they toppled over the battlement. They landed awkwardly, Arthur right above her and she tried not to suffocate, because damn, the man was heavy and strickingly gorgeous. Blushing she used her hands to push him off her body, her eyes never leaving his, and she gladly accepted the hand he offered to help her rise.

She looked around, eager to retrieve the firewood and she froze when she realised they had lost their torch.

« Let's go », yelled Arthur suddenly when the cry closed in on them. He started running, taking her hand in his and closing the door behind them when they reached a safe place.

Slipping against a wall, they sat down and while Merlin tried to get her breathing under control, Arthur was trying to dislodge the plate which was hurting his shoulder. Extending her fingers, Merlin reached the metal and untied the knot keeping it in place, smiling when it fell and Arthur stopped wincing.

« It's cold », Arthur said.

« Right », replied Merlin.

« Don't you feel it ? », the prince asked and she shook her head.

« I... », she began before Arthur cut her off.

« You know Merlin, you are braver than I gave you credit for ».

« Really ? Was that a compliment ? », she teased.

He huffed.

«Don't be stupid ».

They laughed, and Merlin tried to ignore the sense of dread rising in her stomach, which was not easy because the cries were coming closer now and she knew she would have to act soon.

« Of all the things I've faced... », Arthur begun, « I never thought I'd be afraid to die. »

« You don't have to die », replied Merlin.

« Sometimes you puzzle me, Merlin ».

« That's because you've never followed me out », she replied. « I always have thought that if things had been different, we would have been good friends ». She paused. « We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur. Together. »

« I appreciate that. And... You're a brave woman Merlin...Between battles ».

She laughed.

« You don't know how many times I have saved your life. »

« Haha. If I ever become king, I will have you made Court jouster. », he threatened.

They giggled then, like children, and suddenly, the door gave way to the shadow, its cry hellish making them jump. Arthur tried to rise and face it, but without armour Merlin was lighter and faster. Determinded, she jumped in front of him and the shadow ran through her, leaving her feeling more cold than she had ever felt and sending her flying towards the opposite wall. She felt something crack in her head while Arthur screamed and then nothing. Blackness had surrounded her.


	10. Of faeries and spirits

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Merlin was in a fog, her mind in a scary place between the living and the dead. She was scared.

She realised dawn had come because she could see Arthur's sad eyes when he tied her to her horse, and she guessed he must have decided to send her back to Camelot with Lancelot, who was already on his mount.

« Take me with yo, please », she begged not quite able to hear her own voice. _Take me with you Arthur._

« Merlin », he said and if his eyes were sad, his word was final. He wouldn't let her die, even for the sake of Camelot.

When Merlin woke up again, she was in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, near a lake, and Lancelot was speaking with some kind of faeries. Gathering her remaining strength, she let her hand fall in the water, feeling better all of sudden.

« Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed he intends to heal the veil », the knight was saying.

« He will need help from both of you », the Vilia replied.

« My friend is sick », argued Lancelot, « I need to get her to Camelot ».

« Merlin is stronger than you give her credit for. The young warlock has great powers. And her journey has been writen since the dawn of time. Do not worry. Even now, my sisters begin to heal her. You are tired sir must rest. »

« I need to find shelter », replied Lancelot.

« You are safe here ».

« But...the Dorocha ? »

« We will stay with you, and protect you through the night », the Vilia told him.

Suddenly, little bubbles of light began to float around them and Merlin allowed sleep to claim her once more, smiling.

They were gathered around the fire, Gwaine making them laugh with his antics but Arthur couldn't bring himself to partake in the friendly banter, his mind occupied by Merlin and Gueneviere in Camelot. Were they fine ? Would they be fine once he'd be dead ? Preoccupied, he did not immediatly realise someone was there. Only when a noise was heard did he tense and ordered the knights to keep quiet. In unisson, they stood and drew their swords, ready to defend themselves and the camp. A minute passed and then the intruder stepped out of the dark, his chainmail bright, his red cloak floating behing him.

« Lancelot », gasped Arthur, confused. There was no way the knight could have made it to Camelot with Merlin and back to the Isle, unless... But no ! He wouldn't think about it. He would wait for Lancelot to confirm his worst fear had happened. « How's Merlin ? ».

« Bad news », sighed the man and Arthur's breath caught in his throat. « She's still alive. »

And then Merlin appeared, a silly grin writen upon her face and Arthur laughed because the world was suddenly much better and he was happy. Elyan shouted « Merlin ! » and the girl smiled broadly while the knights gathered around her, hugging her, touching her as if to make sure that she was real. Arthur let them have a moment, thanking Lancelot with all his heart for keeping her safe, smiling for once when Gwaine kissed Merlin's cheek, before stepping out and pressing her shoulder.

« Good to see you Merlin », he said, not quite sure how to react.

« It's good to see you too », she replied, her eyes so bright they were like stars.

Finally not able to resist the tempation he hugged her and she accompanied him towards his spot around the fire, staying closer to him than strictly necessary, happy to be reunited with him one last time. With each passing moment though, she noticed his melancholy growing and she couldn't help herself :

« It's going to be fine », she said, « everything will be alright ».

« I'm just tired, » he lied.

« You dont have to sacrifice yourself », she added, not buying his lie.

« I have to save my people ».

« I will take your place », she promised even if he didn't know it yet. « What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince ? ».

« Well, good servants are hard to come by », he joked.

« I am not that good », she laughed.

« True. One thing Merlin... Look after Gueneviere, I hope she is happy with her life she deserves it. »

« Don't worry. I'll make sure of it ».


	11. Of cruelty and kindness

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

When dawn came, they abandonned their camp, gave a coin to the ferryman and pressed themself in his small boat. A moment later, they were setting foot on the Isle of the Blessed and Merlin's magic was becoming a little wild, sensing and dreading the power of this place. Of course it would be guarded by some kind of dangerous creatures, she remarqued amused and strangely detached, while using her power as a dragonlady to make the wyverns behave. It didn't completely worked out though, so Elyan, Leon and Percival stayed to keep the things occupied while Lancelot, Gwaine and Merlin followed Arthur inside.

Unsurprisingly, the Caileach was already waiting for them, next to the veil and Merlin felt Lancelot step forward more than she saw him, focused as she was on the gatekeeper. Muttering a spell which would prevent any nonmagical being from moving forward until the veil was healed, she listened to the lady's greeting.

« It is rare that we have visitors », she was saying, her sepulchral voice sounding amused when she looked at the young warlock, greeting her silently.

« Put an end to this. I demand that you heal the veil between the two worlds », commanded Arthur.

« It was not I who created this horror », replied the Caileach, « why should it be I that stops it ? »

« Because innocent people are dying », spoke Merlin.

« Indeed », laughed the woman, regaining her calm when Gwaine attacked her and ended up against the wall. « Is this the best you can do ? », she asked, mocking.

« I know what you want », replied Arthur

« Do you ? And are you willing to let me have it ? »

« I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary », stated Arthur. But when he tried to advance, he was hit by Merlin's spell and flew backwards.

The Caileach laughed.

« So Emrys, you chose to challenge me after all. You will give yourself to the spirits to save your Prince ? ».

« I will », replied Merlin.

« Perhaps », said the keeper. « But your time among men is not yet over Emrys, even if you want it to be ».

Merlin ignored her and Lancelot's scream behind her. With baby steps she moved forward, shaking, until she felt the cold touch of the veil against her skin. She looked at her friendsone last time, smiling sadly at Lancelot, and she opened her arms, allowing the dark to reclaim her.

When she opened her eyes, Merlin found herself deep down the lake of Avalon, with Freya beside her.

« Am I dead ? », she asked.

« No, Merlin, not yet », replied the young woman. « We are in Avalon. »

« Why ? »

« The gods needed to test your value one more time. You showed that you were prepared to sacrifice your life for Arthur's...

« Of course, this is my destiny, cut Merlin. Why would the gods doubt that ? »

« They do not dout your ability to face your own death Merlin, but that of the others. That's why they sent me to ask you one more question. You must beware however. The gods do not take kindly to dishonesty. Be honest, and if you succeed, the god will send you to the place you're meant to be in. »

« Let's get it over with then », replied the warlock, « What is the question ? ».

« How many lives were you willing to sacrifice for your Prince ? »

Merlin gasped. Of all the question the gods could have asked... But it made sense. If she had been meant to be at his side forever, she would have been presented with choices like this... And in time, was there someone she would not have been able to sacrifice in order to keep Arthur safe ? She had already sacrificed her father for the sake of the Once and Future King. How far would she have gone for him ?

 _I wouldn't have sacrificed my mother, nor Gaius, nor Lancelot for him,_ she tried to tell herself, but she knew it wasn't true. She would have, just like she had let Will sacrifice is life, and Freya, and Balinor's. She looked in Freya's eyes when she answered :

« All of them. I would have sacrificed all of them », she whispered.

Freya smiled sadly. It is time for us to part again Merlin. Try to remember your answer to the question. You will need that strength. She seemed to fade then, but Merlin soon realised she was the one to do so, falling back into the arms of darkness.

Arthur woke up to find Lancelot and Gwaine holding Merlin, the former sobbing uncontrollably, while Leon and Elyan were looking at Arthur, their eyes sorrowful. The Caileach, was nowhere to be seen.

« What happenend », he asked, confused.

« Merlin did it sire », replied Leon. « She gave her life to heal the veil ».

« No ! », shouted Arthur.


	12. Of grief and joy

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

When she opened her eyes, Merlin was surrounded by the knights sleeping forms and she realised, she had been sent back to the world of the living, which could only mean one thing : someone was going to die in her place, to restore the balance. Panicking, she rose, careful not to wake her companions up and got out of the place. When she reached the door however, a hand took hold of her wrist and she found herself faced by the tip of Arthur's sword.

« Merlin », he breathed, as if he'd seen a ghost, and Merlin thought she would have reacted the same way if she had seen Arthur returning from the dead.

« I've been sent back », she whispered, half crying, blushing when his fingertips explored her face. Arthur was acting as if he wanted to make sure she was really here and she couldn't blame him. « They've sent me back », she repeated sadly and he seemed to understand this time.

« Who ? »he asked.

« The gods », she replied. « They've sent me back and someone's going to pay for it. I don't want anyone to pay for it », she murmured.

Breaking down sobbing, she clutched at his shoulders for support, finding it in the way his hands drew soothing circles on her back, or the way his breath tickled her neck while he murmured sweet nonsense to comfort her. Moments passed and when she was calm enough to stand on her own she released him. Dawn approching, they decided to wake the knights up, one by one and when they got over the shock of Merlin's resurrection, she explained what had happened to her in Avalon. In concert, the men decided to keep the truth of what had occured to themselves and they begun the ride back to Camelot in silence.

« Don't do this, ever again Merlin », said Lancelot, when they found themselves alone. « I would not be able to forgive myself. »

« I'm sorry », replied Merlin. « I really am ».

Three days later, they were back in Camelot. If Gwen was overjoyed to find them all well and alive, Agravaine's happiness was clearly faked. Gaius, for his part, seemed as equaly worried as Merlin was, when she told him she'd been sent back but he seemed to think it was better not to fret to much over it. So, Merlin's life carried on.

In the mornings the warlock joined Arthur in his chambers, prepared him and followed him to the training grounds. She practically had her afternoons to herself now that Arthur assumed his father's duty. She was often seen wandering around the gardens, a thoughtful look upon her face, while the Prince was in the counsil rooms.

For a while, Merlin, allowed herself not to be afraid. But like everything in her life since she'd met Arthur, it wasn't meant to last. And the blow fate delivered to her was cruel.

Her world crumbled two days before Arthur's birthday. She was at the market, trying to find a present for the Prince when a yell reached her ears. Worried, she rushed through the crowd to see what had caused such horror and she stumbled upon Gwen, crying and holding a woman who had apparently fainted.

The worst part, Merlin would think afterwards, was that she had not needed to see the woman's face to recognise her. Rushing at her mother's side she had pushed Gwen out of the way, reaching for Hunith's pulse only to find it weakening much too quickly. As if awakened by her daughter's touch, the frail woman had opened her eyes, kissed her daughter's hand and died suddenly a tender smile gracing her pale lips. Merlin had shouted then, her wail ressembling that of a wounded wolf, while she craddled her dead mother's body.

Alerted by the noise, the city guards had let the council know of a woman's death and it had been Arthur that had freed Hunith's body from her daughter's grip, while Lancelot had carried Merlin inside Gaius's chambers. He had put her on her bed, leaving her side only when Gaius had given her a sleeping potion. No one had been able to get her to talk after a single day after that. Only Gaius, Arthur and Lancelot had seen her crumble, wailing well into the night, knowing that she was paying the price the gods had asked for. When came the second morning though, she stood, wiped her tears, put on her best dress and favorite ribbon and joined Gaius in the courtyard, where he stood in front of the funeral pyre. Without hesitation, she took the torch Arthur was holding in his hands and lit the fire. Behind her, she could hear Gwen's muffled crying and Lancelot soothing words. Leon, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine were there too, offering their silent support and she smiled at them, nodding.

I didn't take long for Hunith's body to turn to ashes. After the fire had died, Merlin turned around and went on with her usual chores, unable to stay still with the maddening pain. At her side, Gaius seemed to understand and he nodded, sending her on her way.

Arthur's birthday celebrations were due to begin that night and Camelot's streets where packed with foreign stalholders, and the jumpers, dancers and acrobats who had come to town to entertain the crowned Prince of Camelot. The festivities were to be prologued for three whole days and Merlin begun to wash the Prince's best clothes carefuly, fully aware that Arthur would need them to meet with the other king's emissaries.

Curiously, as the day progressed, Merlin found herself caught by the joyful atmosphere and she found the strength to tease Arthur, while they were walking towards his father's room. Arthur's dark mood eased considerably when Uther refused to talk about political matters, and insisted to come to his son's birthday celebration, stating that he would never forget the day his son had been born. A broad smile graced Arthur's features then, so hopeful and childlike that Merlin pushed down the pang of her own pain to admire the way father and son were able to interract, lovingly.


	13. Of kings and men

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Merlin laughed when the fire-eater came into play, imagining Kilgarrath's look of utter amusement if he ever came upon such a man. From the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur and Uther smiling at each other while knocking their goblets together. The knights caught by the show, were laughing merrily and when the knife-thrower asked Arthur to volunteer, to prove his legendary courage was no legend, they all cheered happily. They looked so carefree that she felt wrong not to be completely amused by the scene. She did not like the idea of Arthur attached to a wheel while some unknown accrobat was throwing real sharp knives at him.

Fortunately she had not been forced to use her magic in front of everyone and she found herself smirking when she noticed he hadn't been completely relaxed facing those knives. Across the room, Gwen was wiping the sweat from her brow and even Gwaine seemed impressed.

« You see Merlin », Arthur slurred while they were reaching his chambers, « there was nothing to be afraid of ».

« You're telling me you were not scared in the slightest ? », she laughed.

« Not at all. I am warrior. You learn to control your fear to cha... ». He did notfinish his sentence, colliding with a wall while Merlin doubled over, laughing so hard she cried.

« You looked scared », she teased.

« It was good to see my father enjoying himself. He was a little quiet towards the end though. », he stated. « Perhaps I should go and see him », he said, opening his breeches.

« Are you sure it's a good idea ? » asked Merlin , smiling. « You can barely stand up ».

« Are you saying I am drunk ?! »

« No, I'm just saying you shouldn't be wandering around the palace. »

« And why is _that_ ? »

« You're not wearing any pants », she replied.

« Good point », he remarqued, putting his trousers back on before he went out.

* * *

When Merlin saw Arthur, the next morning, the atmosphere was very different. Arthur was worried and heartbroken and he paced while Gaius examined his father, while the young warlock was scourging herself for being so stupid as to not have understood that Arthur had been drugged, possibly by the apple the knife-thrower had forced into his mouth. Gwen arrived then and, took Gaius's place beside the dying king while the physician explained that Uther was bleeding on the inside.

« There must be something you can do, please Gaius », begged the Prince.

« It's only a matter of time, I am afraid. », replied Gaius sadly. « I am sorry Arthur ».

Agravaine and the knights came back from their pursuit of the assassin right before sunset. Arthur received them in the council chambers and listened to their news with a calm expression, his worry betrayed only by the sound of his tapping foot on the cold floor. According to the men, the assassin had fled the kingdom and they had been able to pursue him until the bounds of Odin's kingdom, which meant the king had wanted to get back at Arthur for the killing of his own son. Merlin, who was behind her master, saw the expression of guilt behind the mask Arthur was careful to show and she thought she had never seen such disgust on his face. Quietly, she left the room, resolving to restore his faith in himself the first chance she got.

That chance presented itself when Arthur came back from his father's appartments, calmed by the soothing presence of Gueneviere at his father's side. Gently, Merlin gestured for him to look out of the window and into the courtyard, where the townspeople had gathered with candles, the lights a token of their affection for their dying king, and prince.

« It's a vigil », Merlin explained quietly, « for your father. The people wish to show their greif ».

« He's still breathing and they act like he is already dead », condemned Arthur.

« They are preparing themselves for the worse », replied the warlock, « and you should too », she added.

« I can't give up hope and I won't », he retorted.

« I know »,she sighed. «It's hard to accept and I wish it was different, but there is nothing to be done ».

« There is a way to heal my father », began Arthur.

« How ? »

« With magic », he replied firmly, and the sorceress felt like someone had punched her.

She left the room after that, claiming that she needed something for Gaius and he let her go with a nod when she closed the door. Once out, she gathered her skirts and began to run, nearly knocking Lancelot out on the way. Intrigued, the knight followed her to Gaius's chambers, trying to keep up with her pace.

« He is planning to use magic », Merin announced when they got there.

« Arthur is planning to use magic ? »

« He is desperate », Lancelot explained. « He knows it's his only hope of healing Uther » .

« Merlin », Gaius told her, « tell me you're not going to use magic and expose yourself ».

« I'd be lying if I said no », she replied.

« You can't risk exposing yourself like this it's too dangerous », stated Lancelot.

« Arthur didn't recognise me last time when I was eighty years old. There's no reason why he should this time », she said.

« Need I remind you the last time you used it ? », barked Gaius. « You nearly had yourself burned at the stake ».

« It's worth the risk », replied Merlin.

And she meant it.


	14. Of promises and disguises

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

« You're playing a dangerous game Merlin ».

She smiled.

« I've been playing a dangerous game since I've set foot in Camelot », Merlin replied. « Maybe it's time to change that ».

« I hope you're right », Lancelot whispered, exchanging a worried look with Gaius.

Arthur was waiting, leaning against a pillar in his chambers when she arrived.

« Well ? What did Gaius say ? Did he have any informations ? », he asked.

« He didn't know much. But he has heard of a sorceress who lives in the forest of Glaistig. He thinks she maybe would help you ».

« Will he lead me to her ? »

« No », replied Merlin shaking her head, « he has told me all that he knew. We will have to find her ourselves ».

« If you were me », Arthur asked, « and it was your father, would you use magic to save his life ? »

« If so I would do whatever it took », replied Merlin, knowing perfectly well that she was lying. She would never bargain a life again.

Arthur stayed silent during a short time, as if he was hesitant. Finally, he seemed to reach a conclusion and he said :

« Prepare the horses. Gather supplies. We'll ride at first light. »

And so they did.

* * *

They traveled for a few hours before Merlin found what she was looking for, a little abandonned hut surrounded by the woods. Quietly, they dismounted and tied the horses to a tree. Merlin, trying to disguise her edginess, pretended that she needed to pee and motioned for Arthur not to wait for her. She could see that he mistook her action for the fear of meeting a sorceress, but she didn't mind. It served her purpose. Going deeper into the woods, she waited for him to enter the shack before undressing, putting on the old dusty robes Gaius had given her and muttered the spell. Once satisfied, she joined the prince in the hut, inwardly complaining about arthritis. She found Arthur looking at a pot he'd smashed on the floorand tried not to let her amusement show when she spoke to him.

« You ! », he exclaimed when he saw her.

« How we meet again Arthur Pendragon », she said. « You have come to kill me ? » she asked, noticing the way his hand had griped his sword.

« No, that wasn't my intention » he denied.

She approached him, trying to appear threatening and her foot crushed the pottery.

« I broke a pot », he admitted.

« You always were a clumsy fool », she spat, presenting him with a broom, not quite able to stiffle a giggle.

« Excuse me », asked Arthur, shocked.

« Now, if you haven't come all this way to kill me », she said, « why have you come here ? I take it you haven't come all this way just to smash my favorite _pot !_ »

« If I had known who you were, I wouldn't have come at all », he replied.

« I thought that you had come to ask me to use magic to heal your father ? », she blurted out.

« How did you know ? », he asked.

« I know more than you could possibly comprehend », she retorted, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

« And given your hatred for my father and everything he stands for, I was clearly wasting this journey. »

« Do not suppose that you know my mind », she chastised.

« Wait. You would help me ? »

« You are asking me to save the life of a man who would have me executed ».

« I know what I am asking of you, and that you have no reason to help me », pleaded Arthur, « but you are my father's only hope. I'll give you anything you'll ask for. Land. Gold. Name your price. »

« I do not want your gold ! », she yelled and it wasn't entirely faked. « All I have ever wanted for is for people like me to be left in peace. For those who practice magic to be accepted rather than hunted. That is all I ask. That is the price for your father's life. »

« I give you my solemn word. When I am king, things will be different. You won't have to live in fear. »

« Then », smiled Merlin while getting closer, « I will help you ».


	15. Of shrouds and crowns

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

« He's dead », she had whispered, not quite believing it. The spell had worked. She had been sure of it and Uther had died all the same.

« No ! He can't be ! » had protested Arthur. « Father. Father ! »

She had cried then. Suddenly, Arthur had looked at her, like he did when faced with a monstrous beast, and she had realised he was going to attack her.

« What have you done ? », hehad roared.

« This was not supposed to happen », she had whispered sadly.

« You. Gave. Me. Your. Word. And you...You have killed him ! »

« No ! »

« You have killed him and you will die ! », he had yelled drawing his sword and she had muttered a spell to get him off her.

Now, hours later, she was sitting in a corridor, looking like her real self this time and waiting for Arthur. She had escorted him in the throne room, leaving him alone to pray the night away, and she had refused Gaius's offer to return to his rooms with him, favoring the shadows to witness her sorrow. Arthur had said that magic was pure evil. He had refused to believe her when she had told him that he was not to blame, that the spell had worked and something had gone wrong. He had tried to kill her, and she had used her magic against him, hurting him for the second time of the night.

Crying silently, she tried to tell herself that it was all Morgana's fault and that she would make her pay for it later, but she knew she was to blame too, if only because she had convinced Arthur to let her use her powers on his father, when he had so clearly doubted magic. She should have let Uther die naturaly and not implicate herself in so important a matter for Arthur, but she had not been able to bear his grief, even more so that she had suffered that pain too, only four days ago.

When she had turned back to her young self, in the corridor and she had rushed back to Uther's chambers she had found a broken man instead of Arthur and she had hated herself even more for being the one to rip the last bit of his innoncence from him. Now that her tears had dried though, she realised she wasn't the one who had betrayed Arthur and hurt him. Now, she realised that Agravaine had done so, Agravaine who had lost his sister because of a mad priestress like Morgana and who still, had betrayed Ygraine's son for her. And he would pay for it, just like Morgana would.

Indifferent to her sorrow, time passed and erased the last marks of Uther's passing. Morning came, bringing its share of busy servants with him, and finally, Arthur stepped out of the room where he had spent the night praying by his father's corpse.

« Merlin », he called softly and she turned to look at him.

He looked tired and sad, but determinded and she offered him a small smile, standing up.

« It's a new day. Have you been here all night ? »

« I didn't want you to feel that you were alone », she replied, nodding.

« You're a loyal friend, Merlin. », he said, and he closed the door while she just stood there, watching him, thinking that she didn't deserve that praise.

The day of Arthur's coronation was a glorious one. The sun shone brightly above Camelot, reflecting itself on the castle's white stones and warming the people's hearts. Quietly, Merlin prepared Arthur for the ceremony, helping him to put on his armour and his red cloak, With trembling fingers, she gave him his sword and he smiled at her.

Once done, she left his rooms and headed to the throne room where, Geoffrey of Monmouth was waiting along with the court and the nobles personal servants. Smiling, Merlin took her place waving at Gwen and Gaius in the assembly, and in silence, they waited for their king.

He arrived moments later, his armour shining and his cloak floating behin him, blue eyes bright, his golden hair making him look as fierce as his sigil, a lion. Finaly, he reached the throne and kneeled before it, while Geoffrey made him repeat the ancestral words.

« Do you solemnly promise and swear, to govern the people of Camelot, according to the respective laws and customs ? »

« I solemnly swear so to do », Arthur declared.

« Will you use your power according to the law and promise justice, and mercy to be executed in all your judgements ?

« I will », the king swore.

« Then by the sacred law, I crown you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot », declared Geoffrey.

Their king stood then and faced them his eyes meeting Merlin who smiled and sang in unisson :

\- « Long live the King ! ».


	16. Of birth and death

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Arthur's first month as king had been hell. For Merlin at least. And maybe Gaius too, since he'd had to put up with her bad mood when she came back at night. But appart from the two of them, the people were happy. Arthur was a very good leader. Merlin knew that, of course, but it had been hard to adjust to his new position. Deprieved of his father's guidance, Arthur had been unsure about his decisions, ill at ease in front of the council and it had consequently blown into Merlin's face. Truth be told, he had been a pain in the ass, forcing her to follow him everywhere, insulting her intelligence, looks (sometimes both) and using her as his practice dummy to ease the tension. So when the month had finally came to an end, she decided that Arthur could do whatever he wanted but she, Merlin was going to take the night off. And she did, after George had agreed to remplace her for the night.

That was why, she had found herself listening to Gaius and a certain Julius Borden's conversation about a dragon egg hidden in the tomb of Askhanar. Curious, she had proceeded to question Gaius about the Triskellion and the mighty Askhanar, and that had led to an argument between the two of them when the old man had refused to help Merlin save the dragons. Of course, as usual she had not thought twice about her actions and had rushed to the tavern to meet with Borden and offer her help. And as usual, things had not gone quite as planned. Oh, she had encountered no problem while stealing the key to the vaults from Arthur, managing to ridicule him at the same time as a revenge for his behaviour of the past month, nor when she had guided Borden under the castle, nor when they had found the triskel, but when it had been time to leave the vaults she had not seen the blow coming behind her ears and that was why she found herself in this predicament.

It took her a minute to realise something was wrong, but when she did she lost no time in closing the vaults door and rushing at Artur's bedside to return the key. Thankfully, the king was still fast asleep and she attached the key to his belt without him noticing. Putting the accessory down, she realised a sigh and allowed herself a smile, which quickly turned into an expression of horror when she knocked a goblet down. Anxious not to wake Arthur up, she jumped across the bed and used magic to stop it's fall, gathering it up, only to find Arthur's sleepy eyes looking back at her with confusion.

« Merlin ? », he moaned, making her blush when she realised how close their faces were. « What the hell are you doing ?! »

« Shhh ! », she replied pressing the goblet against the headboard, pleased with herself for her quick thinking. « I am looking for woodworms. »

« I am getting slightly concerned about you », he stated and she offered a goofy smile in return, acting surprised when the warning bells began to ring.

« What the hell is that ? », Arthur asked, and next thing she knew, Merlin was in the vaults again, facing Agravaine and Gaius while they exchanged theories about the thief.

« The lock hasn't been damaged », stated Agravaine, « which would suggest whoever it was had a key. »

« Strange », replied Gaius looking right at Merlin with an accusing look.

« All these treasures », thought Arthur aloud, « and this », he pointed to a beautiful, empty box, « is all they were interested in. What was in here ? »

« I believe sire, that it was one third of a triskellion », replied the physician. « A type of key, that according to the legend opens the ancient tomb of Askhanar ».

« I remember my father talking about such a tomb », said Arthur suddenly. « It contains a dragon's egg ».

« It has been said », agreed Gaius.

« And you don't believe it to be true ? ».

« Well. It is possible sire, the wealth and wisdom of Askhanar had no equal. »

« Is the egg still there ? » asked Agravaine with no little interest, Merlin noticed.

« I can't be certain », responded Gaius, « but to my knowledge, no one has disturbed the tomb for more than fout hundred years. »

« But with this Triskellion, someone could », realised the king.

« Sire », explained Agravaine, « a dragon egg can live a thousand years. Even today it could still hatch and then a dragon would be born into this world ».

« So my father's work with the world of these monsters would be undone ».

« That must be our fear », agreed Agravaine.

Then we have no choice », declared Arthur, while Merlin shared a worried look with her mentor. « We must hunt this intruder and destroy the egg ».

« How could you be so stupid ?! », yelled Gaius when they came back to his chambers. « What were you thinking ? »

« I am a dragonlady », replied Merlin, « it is my sacred duty to protect the last of the dragons ».

« The tomb could have remained closed for another four hundred years and the egg would have been completely safe ! Now, Arthur's riding out and intends to destroy it ! »

« We have to hope that Borden gets there first », she countered.

« You trust Borden ? You really think he's going to release that dragon ? I fear to think of what he intends to do to the poor creature. Why couldn't you leave those things alone ?! ».

And he left on an errand, leaving Merlin alone to think of what she had done and how she would be able to prevent Borden and Arthur, from harming the egge.


	17. Of lies and lives

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

She was sleeping when she heard it. _« Emrys... Emryssss... Emrys ! »._ Slowly she opened her eyes, and stood up, thankful that they had ridden all day and the knights were sleeping too deeply to notice her leaving. Guidded by their voices, she stumbled upon a clearing where the druids were waiting for her.

« Do not be afraid », said their chief. « We know your quest ».

« How ? », she asked not quite sure if she trusted them.

« The man you seek also stole from us », he replied. « He passed through this woods not three hours before you ».

« Which way did he go ? », Merlin found herself asking.

« To the east. But you must be wary Emrys. The legends tell a tale that only the druids know ».

« What do they say ? »

« Askhanar was a wise man. He knew one day, men would come seaking to disturb his rest. The Triskellion is not just a key. It is also a trap. »

« What do you mean ? What kind of trap ? »

« I do not know. But the legends are very clear. You must beware Emrys. »

Merlin looked at him for a moment before turning around.

« Emrys ! », he called. « There is one other thing that the legends say : _Only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it_ ».

And with those words he let her go.

She slept poorly that night and when morning came, she was glad to mount on her horse. Of couse she had to argue with Arthur about which direction they should follow and if they needed to go into the cave or not, but, when they passed through the waterfall, she forgot all about it. Arthur's hair was wet and his armour bright, his lips slightly opened to breathe and his eyes seemed bluer, mesmerising her. Worse he was looking right back at her with an expression she couldn't decipher. For a moment, she had trouble breathing and then the moment was over, Arthur continuing to walk while she stood there, petrified. Smiling knowingly, Lancelot nudged her and she moved forward wringing her hair to get rid of the excess water and groaning when the cold penetrated under her clothes.

Soon enough, they spotted the tomb however and she stopped complaining when Julius attacked them with a crossbow, managing to hurt Percival with an arrow. Quickly spotting him, she called Arthur and showed him where the thief was, her eyes turning gold quickly sending the crossbow flying against a tree where it disintegrated. Unfortunately, the rat managed to escape and Arthur refused to put them all in danger now that Borden knew they were on his tracks. Merlin thus found herself preparing the food while the men prepared camp because what use a female could have other than preparing the food, the warlock thought sarcastically, while setting up the plates. Spotting her like this Arthur told her to go and take care of their mounts. Frowning, she did as she was told, grumbling about prats and stupid kings. Returning though, she found them all sleeping and allowed a smile to flourish on her face. Just as she was about to eat however, she spotted a poultice in the cauldron and she realised they had been poisoned. Standing quickly, she put her hand on all of their torso, muttering a spell that would keep them sleeping and heal them at the same time while sh would take great care of Julius Borden for them. Reassured, she took her bag and ran after the miscreant.

She found him just as he was entering the tomb and followed him, careful not to make any noise until he used the Triskellion. When he did, she yelled, trying to stop him, but it was too late. The gas in the tomb was already suffocating him, and she quickly covered her mouth and nose to protect herself. Then she stepped further into the mausoleum, running up the stairs, stopping only when she found it.

The egg was here, perched on a column and she felt her heart melt upon seeing it. More beautiful than anything she had ever set her eyes on, it stood in the light, its shell white and blue, shinning like a gemstone. It sang when she approached, as if it sensed the presence of the dragonlady and she fell irrevocably in love with it. Touching it she felt its warmth and she was about to take it when Borden came behind her.

« Give it to me », he said, voice raspy.

« It is not yours to take », she retorted.

« Give it to me and I will grant you half share Merlin », he tried to negociate then.

« No. » she refused. « It must go free ».

« Don't be a fool. Think of the power it could bring us. The land we could rule over. The richess ! »

« I am not interested in that. »

« This dragon at our command, we would live like kings ! We will have the freedom and the power to do as we wish... »

« Dragons cannot be used like that », she cut him, yelling. « It must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth ».

He tried to negociate again after that, and when it failed he resorted to using violence and threatening words, punching her when she refused to move away. Using her torch, he attempted to burn her when she revealed that she was the last dragonlord and she would not let him take the egg. Letting her magic act then, she sent him flying a few feet away and seized the dragon.

Suddenly, the walls trembled and the tomb began to destroy itself, tranforming into a giant trap, just like the druid had predicted. Protecting her treasure, the young warlock ran and abandoned Borden to his fate, allowing herself to stop when she reached the outside. Then, she hid the egg in her bag, and watched as the tomb of Askhanar turned into ruins, just as Arthur and the knights arrived.

« What the hell happened ? », asked a bewildered Arthur.

« The tomb was a trap. He set it off. He never got out. »

« What about the egg ? ».

« It would have perished with him », she lied.

« Are you sure ? We need to be certain », he replied.

« Nothing's going to survive under all that », Lancelot said, coming to her rescue.

Merlin smiled at him and jumped when Gawain touched her cheek.

« What happened to you ? » he asked concerned.

« I wouldn't let go of the egg », she replied, figuring that it was better not to stray to far from the truth. « So he punched me ».

« That scum. He got what he deserved. », spat the knight earning a small smile. « Come on miss. We've got to get you home. »

Merlin didn't answer, focusing instead on Arthur who was looking at the ruins with a vicious smile. Arthur's protectiveness wasn't always noticeable, but when it was, it took all she had not to hug him or worse, tell him that she loved him.

Once night had fallen, she put on a coat and wormed her way out of Camelot, taking the egg with her. She walked for a long time, singing softly to herself before arriving in a clearing where she sumoned Kilgarrath. Immediately, as if he had waited for her to call, he arrived a reptilian smile adorning his features.

« When will it hatch ? », she asked, smiling.

« Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. », he replied. « Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord or lady, this solemn duty falls to you Merlin ».

« How do I summon it ? »

« You must give the dragon a name ».

She closed her eyes looking in her heart, at the core of her magic to find the answer she was looking for.

« Aïthusa », she chanted, unable to hold back her tears when the shell broke and a tiny, white dragon got out of it cooing.

« Aïthusa », she repeated when it came to her,seaking refuge in her arms.


	18. Of traitors and errors

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

With a little help from Gaius, Merlin had managed to convince Arthur to give her the evenings off, which allowed her to play with Aithusa. Hidden in the cave where Kilgarrath had been, the little dragon was protected and she grew with each passing day. Fortunately, Lancelot knew about her, and when Merlin could not join her, Gaius and the knight remplaced her as a playing partner.

Unfortunately, duty always called and Merlin had found herself reluctant to leave Aïthusa when a troup of bandits had declared war to Camelot. Gaius had promised to take care of her but Merlin would have prefered to be at her side right now, instead of Arthur's, watching him behead another king while Agravaine smiled, happy to see Arthur make a mistake.

Had she not been hurt by the way he had humiliated her this morning, she would have gone to him now that he was feeling guilty about it, reassuring him that he was a great king no matter what and that she believed in him. But he had been cruel and unjust so she sticked to Gwaine's side while they rode back to Camelot.

When they arrived, she went to his chambers and begun to clean, keeping her eyes on the task at end instead of glaring at Gueneviere when she came in an kissed the King, smiling happily. When she left though, she talked.

« It is not easy having a man killed, is it ? » she asked while he was washing his face.

« I had no choice », he replied, « I had to show strength, it was necessary. »

« Don't you think compassion can also show strength ? », she countered.

« Not with the likes of Carleon, no. No an exemple had to be made. For the good of the kingdom. »

« So you don't regret what you did ? ».

« My conscience is clean Merlin, which is more than can say for my rooms, so just do your job will you ! »

« Look, I'm just saying that if something is bothering you, you can talk to me. You shouldn't push your friends away you know ? Not now, not when you need them most. »

« You're wrong Merlin », he retorted. « I don't need anyone. I can't afford that luxury. The kingdom is my responsibility now and mine to bear alone. And you must learn to accept that. »

She looked at him, trying not to show how much he had hurt her with those words and she nodded, watching him leave the room with sadness.

There was going to be war. He should have thought about that, Merlin realised with anger. He sould have shown mercy to Carleon and they would not be standing here, on this cliff, looking at the thousands of men composing Queen Annis's army. Arthur seemed to think so too, if she judged by the guilty expression he was sporting. Or perhaps he was guilty because he had insulted Gueneviere yesterday.

Merlin still could not believe that he had hurt her friend so. It was true that they had grown appart, but she still wanted Gueneviere to be happy and respected. Since Morgana's departure, Gwen had found herself raised above her former position while Merlin had stayed and would always be but a serving girl. Merlin didn't know how to adress Gwen anymore, particularly now that she was to be Arthur's queen and that she had an inkling about how far Merlin's affection for the king went. But to be betrayed like that, by a loved one, by Arthur of all people, she couldn't accept. He had dared to call Gwen inappropriate of all things !

Angered, by her own helplessness and Arthur's obstinacy, she accepted Gwaine's offer to join them for drinks. Laughing, they spent the rest of the evening drinking, chatting and listening to Gwaine and Lancelot's horror stories by the fire. At some point, Merlin caught Arthur staring at her hidden under his tents drapery while she was laughing at some comment from Gwaine. Raising her glass she smiled at him encouragingly, hoping against hope that he would join them. He didn't.

« Is he alright ? » asked Gwaine, frowning.

« He is our king. », replied Merlin cooly. « If anything were to happen to any of us, he'll hold himself responsible. »

« He damn well should », grumbled Gwaine. « What was he thinking bringing you on a battlefield ? This is no place for serving boys so serving girls... »

« Don't », she begged. « I am here by choice. He knows I wouldn't have listened if he had demanded me to stay in Camelot I wouldn't have listened. »

« He should have tried though », countered Percival. « You're no good with a sword and I have seen you fight ».

« I am not completely useless you know ? », she joked. « I am full of ressources, even for a woman », she added sharing a smile with Lancelot. « Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire for the night my lords. I believe I've had enough ale to last for a lifetime ».

And with a wink she left.

Arthur was still reading when she entered the tent, but he didn't raise his head, nor did he talk, so she went on to complete menial tasks to occupy herself while waiting for him to go to sleep. They spent a moment like that, silent and then the knights showed up, their determination clear on their faces.

« We just want you to know, there isn't a man among us that wouldn't die for you. We made our pledge. And we wear the Pendragon crest with pride. Tomorrow, we will fight in your name sire, for freedom and justice in this land. » said Elyan with conviction.

« Thank you Elyan. Thank you all. » replied Arthur eyes bright with feeling.

They nodded, as one and they left, just like they had come.

« They mean it sire. Every word », she added.

« I never once questioned their loyalty », he replied. « Even if I don't deserve it ».

Merlin realised he was beginning to regret the decision he had taken when he had killed Carleon.

« Arthur », she declared. « No one is prepared to sacrifice more for this kingdom than you. Your decision, was made in the best interest of Camelot. »

« Maybe », he replied unconvinced. « And now my men must pay for it with their lives. You can go now Merlin, go get some sleep».


	19. Of sons and daughters

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Merlin awoke with a start. Someone was walking near. Opening her eyes, she realised that it was Arthur and that he was trying to be discreet in order not to be discovered. Guessing his motives she decided to follow him, cursing when her feet encountered a tent's drapery and made her fall. She stayed hidden until Arthur had began to walk again, and then got out paying attention to her surroundings this time. It didn't take her long to realise that he was headed to their ennemy's camp. Frowning when he demanded to be taken to Queen Annis, she came closer to the tent to be able to hear their conversation and if necessary strike any opponent with her magic.

« What is the meaning of this ? » demanded Annis and Merlin noticed that she was quite strong for a woman when she slapped Arthur. That was definitely different than all the lady-like behaviour Arthur had experienced while he was still a Prince and Uther had wanted him to marry.

« Your Highness », replied Arthur respectfully, « I know that you feel nothing but contempt for me. You feel that I have done you a grievous wrong and you would be right. I am ashamed of what I have done. It was cowardly. It was unjust. And I am deeply sorry. »

« Sorry does not bring back my hsuband. Sorry does not give my people back their king. », Annis spat.

« I realise that. I know there's nothing I can do to repair the loss. »

« Then what are you doing here Arthur Pendragon then? »

« I want to call off the battle. », declared Arthur.

« It's a little too late for that », remarqued the angered queen.

« I don't propose a truce but an alternative. I invoke the right of single combat. Two champions to settle the matter between them ».

« And why should I grant you this favour ? »

« There as been bloodshed enough already your highness. Hundreds of lives would be saved this way. »

Annis thought about it and then motionned for her men to release Arthur.

« And your terms ? », she asked.

« If I win you must withdraw your army », he replied.

« And if mine is the victor ? »

« Then half of all Camelot is yours », he promised, making Merlin shudder while she brought herself closer, not noticing the guard who was standing behind her.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her hair and she was brought into the tent, in front of Arthur and Queen Annis.

« Sorry about this », she told Arthur when the guard forced her on her knees.

« You know her », remarqued Annis furious.

« She is my servant », Arthur explained. « She must have followed me here, I knew nothing about it ».

« Kill her », she commanded.

« Wait, please ! », he begged. « Let her go, she's just...a simple-minded fool ».

« That is two favours you've asked of me tonight Arthur Pendragon », Annis told him.

Turning, she brought herself to face Merlin and the sorceress noticed that she was more beautiful than she had thought. Queen Annis was a strong leader, there was no denying that, but there was no denying the warmth in her eyes and the kindness in her features either. She sat on her throne while thinking.

« Very well, you shall have your trial by combat », she declared. « Announce your champion by noon tomorrow. And take your fool with you. »

The knights did not take kindly to be deprieved of their battle and they sure had known how to make it know. Merlin didn't like it either but what disturbed her the most was the devious smile Agravaine had had when Arthur had announced himself as the chambion. He had looked far too pleased for Merlin's liking and she began to suspect that Morgana had something to do with it.

Knowing that, she had been extremely cautious while putting Arthur's armour on him, and she had had difficulties containing her tears when he had given her his ring to give to Gueneviere if something was to happen to him. Agravaine had come to get him then and he had left.

Not caring about rank, she placed herself at Lancelot's side in the first line and looked down to where Arthur was standing, in front of Queen Annis beast of a champion. From the corner of her eye she remarqued Agravaine's smile and she followed his gaze, finding Morgana at the end of it. She felt fear take hold of her heart but she forced herself to relax. Lancelot was covering her if she used magic and she was ready. Morgana would bite the dust before this day had died.

The combat began then and Arthur drew the first blood which angered his opponent immensly. Baring his teeth, Annis's champion charged and striked but Arthur was a better fighter. It showed in his moves and the grace with which he handled his sword. Suddenly though, Arthur's sword flew of his hands and planted inself in the ground, something which had never happened since Merlin had known Arthur and immediately, Merlin realised Morgana had used magic on it, possibly with the help of Agravaine.

Well, two people could play at that game, she thought, her eyes turning gold and stopping the beast sword midstrike. To unobserving eyes it would seem that Annis's champion had lost his grip but Merlin was sure that Morgana would get the message. Smirking, she looked at the witch and was pleased to find her looking at the assembly standing on the cliff, looking for the sorcerer.

Just then unfortunately, Annis's beast sent Arthur flying with a blow and raised his sword, ready to kill. Agravaine began to smile and Merlin did the only thing she could think of, magic. Eyes turning gold she forced the sword to plant itself into the gound behind the champions back and while he was recovering, Arthur moved. Swiftly, he reached for his opponent's sword and cut into his back, forcing him on his knees. Then, he raised the sword and looked straight at Merlin who glanced back fiercely, her gaze trying to convey her message. Show mercy, she pleaded silently. Show them the king that you are and that I know so well. The sword fell...into the ground and the knights cheered happily, yelling long live the king with confidence. Agravaine spat on the ground, as if he'd drank some sour potion and Merlin allowed her tears to fall freely, smiling like a mad woman.


	20. Of thoughts and snakes

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

They came back to Camelot victorious, but Merlin was certain they had gained more than peace. Arthur had found himself. Smiling she looked at him standing in front of Gueneviere, apologizing profusely and kissing her soundly. It should have hurt her, thought Merlin, but she was far too happy to let it do so today. Laughing, she allowed Gwaine to help her dismount and she followed the king into the council chambers at his arm.

Today was a day for celebration. Camelot was safe.

Of course, like all good things, her merry spirit was not meant to last,and she found herself riding behind Arthur and the knights in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, hunted by bandits. Dismounting they drew their swords and began to fight their pursuers off. Next thjing she knew,Arthur was on the ground, fighting when a bandit charged toward him, sword drown and Merlin sent him flying, failing to notice the man with a flail behind her until he had striked. Hurt and dizzy, she fell on the ground, and Arthur picked her up, running away from the battle to protect her. For a moment she closed her eyes, letting the pain engulf her before re-opening them and realising that they had stopped and were hiding from other bandits.

« They need to work on their anger », she joked, wincing.

« They just did », he replied, « _on you_ ». Come on, a good night rest and you will be polishing my armour in no time.

Picking her up once more, he brought her to safety behind big trees and put her down. Then he opened her shirt and she blushed, thanking the gods for the cloth covering her breasts. He seemed to think the same way too given the look of utter embarassement that he tried to hide by talking.

« I've seen worse », he said. « Definitely seen worse ».

« On a dead body ? », she complained.

« You're not going to die Merlin », he replied. « Don't be such a coward ».

« If I were to die », she asked mockingly, « would you call me a hero ? »

« Probably ».

« But as long as I'm alive, I'll be a coward right ? »

« Things work that way ».

« Unless you'r » the king ».

« Come on, I've got to get some advantages ».

« Well, you've got a very good servant », she remarked.

« You're right. A servant who's extremely brave, and incredibly loyal and honest, not at all cowardly ». He was serious this time and Merlin smiled.

« Thank you for saving my life », she said.

« You'd do the same for me », he replied.

Morning came quickly and Merlin felt worse with each passing hour. When Arthur opened his eyes, she was lying on the ground, as pale as death and breathing with difficulty. Further away, voices could be heard and the king picked her up refusing to listen to her when she asked him to leave her behind. Together, they managed to reach a narrow path but bandits managed to croner them and Arthur put her down, drawing his sword. Dizzy, Merlin waited for him to be on the opposite side in order to use magic. Hiding her eyes behind her hair, she muttered a spell, causing enormous rocks to fall on the path leading to the king, blocking her and tha bandits way while ignoring Arthur's shout. Then she allowed herself to pass out.

She shouldn't have. Waking up a few hours later, she found herself wet, bound and facing a very smug Morgana.

« Good morning », the priestress greeted her.

« Really ? » asked Merlin.

« Oh don't be like that... We've got a lot of cathching up to do », cooed the witch. « After all I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot and forced me to live in a hovel » .

« Could you do me a favour ? », the younger asked. «Let Arthur know. He still thinks of me as an underachiever but I am rather proud of those accomplishments. I can die happy », she smiled.

« Oh. You're not going to die. » explained Morgana and Merlin forced herself to look calm while inside, she was terrified. _What did Morgana wanted with her ?_ « Oh no ! I am not going to make it that easy. You know there's one thing I don't understand Merlin... You're Arthur's servant, nothing more and time and time again you proved to be willing to die for him. »

« I don't expect you to understand Morgana you have no sense of duty, nor loyalty », spat Merlin.

« You're wrong », replied Morgana. « Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I have no one to be loyal to. »

Merlin was hurt and tired and she needed to pee but she forced herself to stay quiet, watching Morgana cast a spell over a medallion before throwing it into the fire. Then something hideous came to life, ressembling a snake but with a multitude of heads and the warlock shuddered. Morgana smiled at her then and said :

« I take it you've never met a Fomorroh before ? »

She took a dagger then and cut one of the creature's heads, looking at it with a smile and turning to the petrified servant.

« In the days of the Old Religion Fomorroh were revered by the High priestresses because they allowed to control people's mind », she explained, smirking. « The Fomorroh will suck the life out of you. Anything that make you Merlin will be gone. And in its place there is going to be only one thought. A thought that will consume you completely» she added while approaching Merlin. « One thought that will be your life's work. You will not be able to rest until it's done. And that one thought is simple. » She laughed then while Merlin tried to escape her. « You must kill Arthur Pendragon ».

The pain became overwhelming then and Merlin realised the head of the creature had lodged itself in her neck. Breathing deeply she tried not to panic and looked at Morgana, her eyes darkening. « _Kill Arthur_ », the voice whispered. « _Kill Arthur..._ »


	21. Of masters and servants

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Merlin was in an excepionally bad mood. First she had awaken in the mud in the forest, then she had found Arthur but the presence of Gwaine and Lancelot had prevented her from disposing of the king, and upon returning to Camelot, she been thoroughly interogated by Gaius. Now, she was exhausted, grumpy and she had prepared Arthur breakfast for nothing.

« Oh I should have known », she sighed upon seeing Gueneviere in Arthur's chambers, sharing his breakfast. « And what is this ? » she asked pointing to their plates.

« Ah... Lunch ? », replied Arthur but Merlin ignored him.

« Look I know you have to take every opportunity to be by his side, but this is just getting ridiculous », she told Gwen, snide. « Why don't you draw him a bath next time ? »

« Merlin, is something wrong », asked Arthur when the smile on Gueneviere's face disappeared.

« This is what's wrong », retorted Merlin, pointing to the king's plate.

« I was just trying to help », declared Gwen. « I thought you needed rest and took it upon me to bring Arthur his lunch that's all ».

« Rest ? No I don't need rest. Do you know how long it took me to prepare this meal ? I cooked it myself ! »

« I think this is just a misunderstanding », Arthur said trying to diffuse the tension and carrying on eating.

« Oh of course », replied Merlin, « you would take her side ».

And she stormed out of the room ignoring Arthur who was calling her name. Going back to Gaius's chambers, she got rid of the plate she was carrying in the pig pen and when on with her day. First she needed to visit the armoury.

« This is becoming something of a habit », laughed Gaius, while he removed the Fomorroh's head from her neck.

« Huh... I hope not », replied Merlin because it hurt as hell !

« Don't worry. It cannot grow back again ».

« Merlin ! », exclaimed Gueneviere reaching for her. « You're back ! »

« Indeed », she replied still not quite over the fact that Gwen had tried to prevnet Arthur from going back in the woods to look for her, as Gwaine had told her. « And I have no desire to kill Arthur ».

« That's good », smiled Gwen. « Although I am afraid he wants to kill you now... »

Why was it that Gaius always thought about the tavern when he needed to cover her ? It was maddening ! She had kept a living snake under the skin of her neck, she had escaped the knights of Camelot disguised as an old lady and she had gotten rid of Morgana, for a while at least. And all Arthur was doing was lashing out at her, thinking she had spent two days in the tavern.

Worst of all, he had arranged for her to spend the entire week at Georges's side, to try and learn how to be a good servant. She was so going to make him pay for it ! An entire week of this pompous brat's groping and poor flirting while he would check out her woman parts when she'd be scrubbing the floor or polishing Arthur's sword.

« Tell me something », she said suddenly, « if he's so good why don't you just give him the job ? »

« He's seriously boring, I've never met anyone so dull », he replied. « The man makes jokes about brass. »

Merlin smiled. She knew Arthur found her more entertaining.

« Anyway », he added, « off you go. It will be _fun_ ! ».

And just like that she went back to hating him.


	22. Of sorcery and hypocrisy

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Melin opened the door to Agravaine's rooms with dread. She did not like the man and he made no effort to pretend that he didn't return the sentiment.

« Come here », he said when he spotted her. « Close the door ».

She did so, fighting the impression that she was trapping herself.

« Merlin. I realise what a trusted and loyal servant you are », he began. « So, I have a very special errand for you. »

She tired not to look frightened when he drew a dagger before her. Even where she stood, she saw that it was sharp.

« What do you think », he asked.

« It's beautiful », she replied.

« This is a gift. For Arthur. »

 _Then remind me to test it for enchantments from Morgana_ she thought, fiercely.

« It's been crafted by the swordsmith of Gedref », he went on. « But unfortunately the blade has become somewhat dulled during the journey. Would you shrapen it for me ? »

« Of course », she replied faking a smile and bowing before leaving.

« Oh and Merlin », called Agravaine making her turn, « leave it for the king to find in the morning ».

 _Well I certainly wont give it to him myself_ , replied Merlin in her head. _How dare he treat Gaius like a criminal after all the man had done for him ?! Being king did not allow him to triffle with people like that !_ But she smiled, muttering a « it will be my pleasure » and went on to complete her task.

She was in Arthur's chambers, putting down his new dagger when the warning bells rang. Jumping slightly with surprise, she would have cried out if Arthur had not put his hand on her mouth to silence her.

Releasing her, the King cursed and put some clothes on before the guards arrived, escorting them both to Gaius's chambers. Immediately, Merlin realised that something was wrong. Agravaine was already here, with guards and they were searching the room.

« My lord he was seen riding away from the city », the rat declared, but the sadness with which he spoke was pporly faked.

« That can't be true ! », retorted Merlin.

« Sire », cut Leon adressing Agravaine, « you were right. A white stalion has been taken from the royal stables ».

« And where would he be going riding at this time of night ?! » asked Arthur and she felt a surge of affection grow towards Arthur in her heart.

« Well, I can only hazard a guess sire », he replied, « but I think a thorough search of his belongings may provide us with the truth ».

« Go on then », said Arthur and Merlin fled, tears in her eyes.

She knew where she needed to go.

Rushing to the tavern, she found Lancelot playing dice with Gwaine and she broke down into worried sobs.

« He 's been abducted », she cried in his arms. « Gaius... he's been taken ».

« Hold on », Gwaine said. « Why would you think Gaius has been abducted ? ».

« He wouldn't have left without saying goodbye ! » she exclaimed. « Lancelot, please », she begged, « help me ».

« Of course », he replied, « Gwaine you should go and see Arthur, I will go with Merlin ».

« Won't you need help ? », asked Gwaine reluctant to let him go alone. « I could be of some assistance ».

« No », replied Lancelot. « It will look suspicious if two of King Arthur's knight were to leave the city right now. Merlin and I will look for clues in Gaius's rooms and then I will go. Do not tell anyone please. We already know there is a traitor in our ranks, no need to met them know about our plan »

« Alright », agreed Gwaine. « I will find an excuse for your absence. ». « Merlin », he said taking her trembling hand, « don't worry. We will find him ».

He drank the rest of his ale in one big gulp, winked at Lancelot and left looking for Arthur.

Lancelot had ridden out of Camelot before sunrise, promising Merlin that he would find Gaius and bring him back. Now, it was almost noon and she was in the throne room, listening silently to Agravaine while he lied again and again about Gaius's betrayal, wishing that she could rip his tongue from his mouth and feed it to the dogs. She knew, that Gaius had been set up by Arthur's uncle. She knew it and she couldn't say anything because she was just a servant. Quietly, she watched him leave Arthur and it took all she had no to spat on his face.

« Do you believe this ? », she asked Arthur brokenly.

« I know how you must feel », he replied sadly. « But we questioned him. He has been consorting with sorcerers he more or less admited to it. »

« And that makes him a traitor ?», she asked coldly.

« Why run if you have nothing to hide ? », he retorted logically.

« He has given his life for this kingdom, and he would never have betrayed you ».

« Then explain his actions ».

« All right », she replied her temper flaring. « Those are lies. Gaius wouldn't have run off in the middle of the night. »

« Look », sighed Arthur. « I know it's hard. But no breakings were reported. His possessions are missing, a horse has been stolen. »

« He would not leave without saying goodbye to me », she cried out. « Agravaine has made this story up ».

« I shall ignore that last comment », Arthur said.

« Because he is your uncle, you would not see who he really is... »

« Merlin ! I have had my heart broken enough already today, I do not want to lose another friend. Gaius condemned himself. There's no more to be said », Arthur stated, his tone apologetic.

« As if you were the only one to have your heart broken by a friend today », she accused him, striding out of the room without a backward glance.


	23. Of forgiveness and tenderness

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

« I thought you were him », explained Merlin when Gwen entered Gaius's chambers to find her on the floor, smiling.

« I am sorry », said Gueneviere sitting down at her side, « Arthur sent me to talk to you ».

« Agravaine is behind all this », exclaimed Merlin. « He has done something to Gaius and I only want to know what ».

« Arthur told me you what you said ».

« He doesn't want to listen to me. »

« I'll do what I can », promised Gueneviere, « but Agravaine is his uncle. He trusts him more than anyone ».

« Don't », asked Merlin. « I think you've got enough on your mind already don't you ? ».

Gueneviere smiled sadly.

« I should have known that you would get it. Does Arthur know ? »

« He doesn't. I am just better at observing than he is. Do you want to talk about it ? »

« There honestly is nothing much to say. I have waited for Arthur to be king for such a long time and feelings change you know ? »

« And what you have with Lancelot is easier ».

« No, not at all », she replied. « It's just that I am not sure I want to be Arthur's queen anymore. I love him, I do, but Lancelot. Lancelot was my first love and some part of me can't let go of that. It's not easier because Lancelot and I are so prone to push our feelings aside and do our duty. I don't know what to do anymore and it's frightening. »

« You should take some time and think about it », advised Merlin. « I fear that Agravaine's double dealing will come to light soon and Arthur will not take kindly to another perceived betrayal after that ».

« You're right as usual », sighed Gwen, standing up. «You understand him so well. You shouldn't let Arthur think he has lost his best friend though. If you can, try and make peace with him. You are both miserable now and it bodes no good for the realm. »

« Will do », replied Merlin. But first there's someone's chambers I need to visit.

When Merlin came back, she was anxious to depart and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she spotted Gwaine, playing with an apple in the dark.

« I was bored to play the soldier », he explained when she asked him why he was there. « And I thought I'd come and see how you were ».

« I am busy », she replied.

« Doing what ? »

« What do you think ? ».

« Still looking for Gaius ? »

« Yes. »

« You could probably use a hand then », he offered and she thought about it for a moment, looking at the strange mud on her finger.

« Do you know what this is ? », she asked, showing him the reddish thing.

« Here. Let me see. » He smelled it and said : « That is iron-ore. Where did you find it ? »

«On Agravaine's boots. Does it help us ?», she asked.

« Iron-ore is pretty rare in Camelot. In fact I have only seen it once, on a partrol ».

« Where ? »

« Ridge of Chemary », he said.

She smiled then.

« Fancy a trip ? »

They came back the following morning, Gaius and Agravaine in tow. Gwaine being the clever man he was, had agreed with Merlin that they should not reveal to Arthur the name of the traitor. He would never believe them anyway and Merlin thought that he needed the friendship more than the arguments these days.

When they arrived, Arthur was waiting for them, curious as to what had happened but Merlin didn't reply, letting Gwaine do the explaining. For her part, she had an old man to heal, with the help of Gueneviere.

He woke up two days later, and frowned when he saw Merlin at his side.

« I am ashamed », he said.

« Why ? »

« Your secret. A secret I had sworn I 'd protect with my life... »

« But if Morgana had found out... »

« She didn't. She didn't count on Alator's true loyalties. »

« I am worried that one day, I'll let you down. »

« My worry is Arthur », declared the warlock.

« We can't tell him about Agravaine ».

« I agree. I saw how dear he is to Arthur. And he needs us both now. We'll tell him, one day. When he is ready ».

There was a knock on the door and they turned their heads to see Arthur coming in.

« I think I owe both of you an apology », he declared.

« Not to me », she replied cooly. « To Gaius ».

« Yes. Merlin could you leave us a moment ? »

« Does that mean I get the morning off ? », she asked smiling.

« Yes », he said. « Yes you can have the morning off to, clean my chambers, polish my armour and do my laundry ».

« You certainly know how to apologize », she replied, leaving the room.

But this time she smiled at him before closing the door.


	24. Of faith and sickness

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

«Might I make a suggestion sire ? », asked Gaius when he refused to leave Camelot. « Why not send Merlin in my place ? »

« Merlin ? », replied Arthur, his hesitant tone quite vexing for the young woman and she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

« She has knowledge of the healing arts, if the diagnosis is straightforward she can prescribe a remedy I'm sure », Gaius explained.

« And what if it isn't ? »

« Well then she can bring back her findings to me », the old man replied.

« Findings », huffed Arthur. « Merlin can't even find her own backside most of the time ! »

« I think she's capable of much more than you imagine », Gaius said trying to keep his face straight while the sorceress's eyes widdened. _What in the gods names Arthur knew about her backside ?!_

« You really think that she will be able, to...handle the responsibility ? », whispered the king.

« Yes sire, I do », Gaius declared.

Merlin left the following morning, along with Gueneviere, the villager and the knights. They rode hard and fast and arrived at the foot of the mountains right before nightfall. John the chief, welcomed Gwen warmly, but he closed himself up when he noticed Gaius absence.

« Where is Gaius ? », he asked and Merlin came behind Gwen to introduce herself.

« I'm sorry », she explained. « He was needed in Camelot but I will help in any way that I can ».

« Gwen, we live in fear for our lives, we need a skilled physician not a _girl_ », the man told her and Merlin tried very hard not to feel insulted.

« Her name », spat Elyan, coming to her defense, « is Merlin ».

« She was appointed acting physician by king Arthur, himself », Gwen said trying to defuse the tension, noticing the way John and Merlin were glaring at each other.

« Where are they », asked the sorceress defiantly and he pointed to a shack on his left.

When she entered Merlin was greeted by the putrid smell of the dying and she fought the urge to throw up. Opening Gaius's medecine bag, she took a little mirror to check their breathing.

« They are alive », she said, « but only just. How long have they been like this ? ».

« Two or three days », replied John. « We've tried to feed them, keep them warm but nothing seems to make a difference. »

« And you've got no idea what happened to them ? » asked Gwen.

« No. It just striked suddenly without warning ».

« We need to stimulate their blood flow», announced Merlin. « Patchouli oil should work for that and a tincture of belladona to stimulate the heart ».

« Will it heal them ? Will it... bring them back ? », John asked brokenly.

« Let's see what the morning brings », said Merlin encouragingly. « Right now we need hot water and bankets ». She did not say that she needed to be alone with the men.

Gueneviere, nodded and they left. Once alone, she put her hand on one of the men's torso and muttered a spell, to no avail. She sighed. The cause of this sickness was magic.

When morning came, the men were as good as dead.

« I barely feel the pulse », she told Gwen, just as John was entering the room.

« How are they ? », he asked.

« I am afraid the treatment we have tried has failed », she replied softly.

« You mean they are dying ».

« I'm sorry », she apologised. « There is something at work here that I don't understand. »

« Are you suggesting sorcery ? ». John's voice was full of dread now.

« That's possible, yes ».

« I feared as much », he told them. « The other night, when we found Aldref, I felt a... a presence, an evil in the air ».

« We need to get back to Gaius », said Merlin, sharing a glance with Gwen. « Only he can explain this ».


	25. Of knights and maidens

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

They were on their way back to Camelot when the knights discovered a camp, and bandits molesting a young girl. The fight which followed was quick and gruesome, and Merlin was not surprised when the girl they had found refused to be touched by anyone other than Percival. Hell, she had even seemed frightened by Gwen who was the epitom of kindness.

What surprised her however, was the agressiveness of the knights towards one another, once they decided to make camp. Frowning, she studied them, noticing that they were more civil when Lamia was not around and she began to notice that something was off.

The following day came quickly and Merlin found herself panicking when she realised, the men had been enchanted. Leon, who had always treated her as any of the highborn ladies began to insult her and her abilities. Elyan who loved his sister deeply had nearly slapped her when she had come to Merlin's defense, telling them that they needed to get back to Camelot, and not ride towards the east.

Merlin was dizzy. The blow that sire Leon had delivered to her head hurt like hell and she was sure a bruise would flourish on her cheek tomorrow. If she lived to see it though, because she was in a castle, full of human remains,angry knights and at the mercy of some sort of evil creature. And now, Gwaine was threatening her, chocking her with his right hand while he told her to stay right were she was, like the perfect serving girl she should be. Nodding, she looked over his shoulder at Elyan's body shuddering into his sister's arms. Satisfied he let her go with one last slap and she joined Gwen who was crying by the fire.

« If he is not treated soon », she sobbed, « he's not going to make it ». And then she fell silent.

« I don't understand why only the knights have been enchanted. », she said suddenly, sounding calmer, but Merlin supposed that she was trying to distract herself from the possibility of Elyan's death. « Why them not us as well? »

« We are women », replied Merlin.

« So ? ».

« All the victims have been men ».

« It doesn't mean any... » tried to say Gwen, but she was interrupted by someone's shout.

« Stay here. Don't leave this room », ordered Merlin, leaving her by the fire.

She tried not to let fear affect her while she explored the dark and stinky corridors, looking for Gwaine, in vain. Turning around, she was about to go back to Gwen when she heard Leon yelling. Running, she arrived in a murky room, to find both Percival and Leon on the floor, Lamia looming over the latter and smiling when she saw her.

« You won't find me such easy prey », she told the creature, keeping her magic at the ready.

« Your magic holds no fear for me », the girl replied. « I could have killed you anytime I wished ».

« Then », Merlin asked, « What are you waiting for ? ».

The Lamia sent her flying after that but Merlin was more than prepared for it. Eyes turning gold, she enchanted Leon discarded sword and stabbed the girl with it. Smiling, she approached Leon, trying to determine if he was still alive, when she heard a hiss and understood she was in trouble. Running away, she bumped into Gwen who had come to her rescue and pushed her away, out of the Lamia's grasp. But one of the creature hideous tentacles caught her feet and she stumbled, allowing the former girl to drag her away from her friend. Gueneviere lunged forward then sword in hand and hurt it, enfuriating the creature even more. The Lamia began to drag Gwen too and Merlin prepared her magic, ready to strike but knowing it would not have the desired effect. All seemed lost and then... Arthur came into play, slaying it while its back was turned.

Immediately Gwen rushed to his side and Lancelots, while Merlin just laid there, trying to catch her breath.

« You carry on, don't worry about me », she teased. Arthur laughed and apologised helping her to her feet.

« It's almost good to see you Merlin », he began and then stopped, looking at her face. « What happened to you ? », he asked, taking in the bruises that had no dout begun to flourish on her face and neck.

Luckily for them, Arthur had found the knights just in time for them to be saved. Unfortunately, when Gwen disclosed the story of just how Merlin had gotten her bruises, the king they had all fully recovered and did not escape his wrath, even if they had already apologised to Merlin and had been forgiven. So, for an entire week, they traded places. Leon and Gwaine (who was still miserable over the fact that he had endangered his precious Merlin) inherited the particulary disgusting tasks while the sorceress trained with Arthur and went on to play with Aithusa.

All was well in Camelot again, especially now that Lancelot had returned.


	26. Of proposals and mysteries

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Lancelot had returned, but it didn't take Merlin long to figure that something was the matter. The knight who was always so damn silent and honorable, acted weirdly, smiling cheekily at Gwen when no one was looking, holding her hand a little too long when they greeted each other, that sort of things. Worse, he had done so since his return and this behaviour had not stopped when Gueneviere had accepted Arthur's proposal of marriage. Merlin did not know what to think of it.

Unfortunately, she had had no time to investigate the knight's intentions,too busy educating Aithusa, helping Gaius, serving Arthur and nursing her own broken heart. For Arthur had asked her, as his most trusted friend to put the perfect setting into place for his proposal. Merlin, had lit each candle in Gueneviere's house, and cooked the meal, tears in her eyes and feeling like she was stabbing herself. Once done, she had come out of the small house, staying close to the window, like Arthur had demanded and waited.

When Arthur had removed her blindfold, Gueneviere had looked horrified for a moment before putting a smile on her face and turning to look at Arthur, and Merlin heart had broke fro her two friends, one because she was trapped and the other because he didn't realise it. Arthur had proposed then and instead of answering, Gwen had hugged him, unable to speak and her wet gaze had met Merlin's across the window, so sad the warlock had had to look away. Breathing deeply, Morgana's former handmaid had accepted and Arthur had rewarded her with a luminous smile while his maidservant had slid against the wall and wept.

The first knight, Arthur took the garland and offered it to Gueneviere, who smiled happily. She was getting good at pretending that everything was alright, noticed Merlin. Agravaine on the other end looked as if he had drank a bucket of sour ale and she laughed, remembering the face he'd made when Arthur had told him that he had to much stubble to become his wife. When she had related it to Gwaine, he had caused such a rumpus at the tavern that the tenant had been obliged to throw him out.

Speaking of Gwaine, the knight was entering the fray, armour shinning and without his helmet, smiling proudly when he caught the garlan with his spear. He passed in front of Gueneviere, bowing, but continued to trot, stopping in front of Merlin who blushed when he bowed before her and gave her the flowers. From the corner of her eyes, Merlin saw Arthur spit his ale and Gwen sly grin while Percival and Leon cooed mockingly. Still she allowed Gwaine to claim his price, kissing him lightly on the cheek before resuming her position, smiling from ear to ear.

Finally, Lancelot took his place and entered the fray, presenting Gwen with the last garland and the tourney was over. Rushing to Arthur's side in his tents, she helped him to remove his armour and noticed the angry way he kept looking at the flowers adorning her wrist.

« I can give it to Gwen if you think she has felt insulted by Gwaine's gesture », she offered kindly.

« It is not Gueneviere I am worried about but you », replied Arthur seriously. « I don't like all the flirting with Gwaine ».

« And why is that ? », asked Merlin astonished.

« Merlin », he explained, « we all know that one day things will be different. You are young now, but give it two years perhaps and you will want to marry and bear children for your husband. I don't want to see your chances at happiness destroyed by a knight who doesn't know what boundaries mean » .

« And don't you think that perhaps Gwaine could, let's say, like me ? », retorted the sorceress angrily. « Don't you think I have lost any chance at marital happiness the moment I met and began to serve you ? Dare you say that you didn't know how the male and sometimes female servants treated me back when you were unengaged? If you were so keen to protect my reputation Arthur, you would have put anyone calling me your whore in the stocks and it would be over now. You are just concerned by the fact that I get along with Gwaine, better than I ever did with you and you are afraid that your little Merlin toy, will escape your clutches once you'll be married. », she spat, walking away from him.

Wiping her tears, she began to wander aimlessly among the townspeople, starting when Lancelot put his hand on her shoulder.

« Are you alright, Merlin ? », he asked letting go of her shoulder to toy with a bracelet he wore on his left wrist.

« Oh...hum... Yes of course ! », she replied an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. « I was going to help Gaius, he is feeling a little unwell today ».

Magic. Lancelot was using magic, Arthur was being a jerk and as usual, she would have to find the solution. She sighed. Sometimes, being the most powerful warlock in the world sucked.

« I think Lancelot is being possessed », declared Merlin when Gaius had finished eating.

« And why would you think such a thing », he asked, raising his eyebrow.

« He hasn't been acting like his usual self lately », she explained. « He has been more cocky than usual, and he is acting stangely with Gueneviere. Furthermore, he has been wearing an enchanted bracelet ».

« Are you sure about this ? »

« Absolutely. I felt it and it was powerful. Do you think he could have been cxaptured by Morgana when he was looking for you ? »

« I wouldn't know », Gaius replied, « but one thing is certain : If Lancelot had needed magic, he would have come to you. If Morgana has indeed captured him and is possessing him, it bodes no good for Camelot ».

« Do you think Arthur is in danger ? », Merlin asked, worried.

« This, child, is for you to find out », he replied seriously.


	27. Of tokens and betrayals

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

« Do not look so worried Merlin », smiled Percival, « Arthur won ».

« Yeah», she replied smiling. « And now he is in the finale with Lancelot ».

« I know », sighed Percival. « People are going to love that ».

 _And I, definitely less so_ , thought the maiden, noticing the way Arthur and Lancelot were looking at each other. And just like that the fight began. Galoping towards each other, the two kights prepared their lances and striked once, causing Arthur to nearly be unhorsed.

« Arthur should withdraw, he shouldn't carry on with his shoulder hurt like this », said Gaius.

« He wouldn't withdraw even if he was on his death bed », replied Merlin, prepared to use her magic.

Worried, she watched them charge again and was about to mutter a spell when Lancelot raised his spear, renouncing.

« What's going on ? Why does he yield ? ».

Gaius offered no answer and the people carried on cheering while their king shook Lancelot's hand.

« Well, I suppose I should be pleased that Arthur is alive », she muttered.

« If he's not here to kill Arthur, what is he here for « , wondered Gaius.

« I don't know », she replied watching Gwen enter Lancelot's tent. « I wish I did ».

It turned out that Morgana's plan was much more cruel than a simple execution and when Merlin understood it, it was already too late. Agravaine had taken Arthur to the council chambers where he had discovered Lancelot and Gueneviere, kissing.

Roaring, the king attacked Lancelot who defended himself, while Gwen was sobbing uncontrolably, begging them to stop. They fought fiercely and Arthur was about to finish Lancelot off when Gwen interposed herself, still crying and begging Arthur to spare her lover's life, hands joined as if to pray, the candlelight reflecting on her bracelet. The sorceress understood why it had been laced with magic then and when the guards took Gwen away, she took the jewel from her friend, hoping that she would come back to her senses. Then, she followed Arthur to his chambers where Agravaine tried to convince him to have both of the traitors executed, before the broken hearted king dismissed both of them, claiming that he needed to be left alone.

The next time she saw her friend after that, she was on her knees, in the throne room, while Agravaine, humiliated her. Arthur, the council and the knights were there too, minus Gaius who was trying to lift the spell Morgana had put on Lancelot and Merlin was the only one aside from Gwen that Arthur allowed to stay in the room when he dismissed the others.

« What happened Gueneviere ?», he asked brokenly. « We were happy. I know we were happy. You felt it too ?». She nodded crying and Merlin felt her heart breaking when she looked at her face.

« You love him ? You've always loved him ? », he asked suddenly and Gwen cried even more then. « All those times you've said you wanted us to be with me ? »

« No », she sobbed. « I meant every word ».

« Tomorrow was our wedding day ».

« I know ».

« If you had worries, if had doubts », he began.

« I should have come to you », she whispered brokenly. « I loved him once and I thought I would never see him again and when I saw him... when he came to help you taking back your father's throne, I was shocked... I loved you Arthur and for a while you have meant everything to me, all these years I have waited for you ... I don't know what came over me, and I will never be able to forgive myself but I have been drawn to him and I couldn't resist. I am really sorry. »

« You know what they are saying ? », Arthur cried out. « They say that in my father's days you would have been put to death. I don't want to see that Gueneviere. But I don't want to see you again. I won't be able to look at you, every day. You will leave Camelot at first light... »

« Arthur, please... »

« And if you return, you will pay with your life », he added leaving the room without a backward glance while Merlin reached Gwen, taking her in her arms while she weeped.

Gaius had managed to rid Lancelot of Morgana's spell but the knight refused to tell the king about it. His feelings for Gwen were unchanged and he was only sad that they had caused Arthur pain. So he gladly accepted his punishment. As he had with Gwen, Arthur had refused to see his best knight killed, so he condemned him to a life of travel, allowing him to join the regiment who surveyed the borders.

Merlin cried when her two best friend left, but she did not try to change Arthur's mind. She knew that one day, he would forgive Gwen and Lancelot and would allow them both to return. For now, Merlin would content herself with letters, knowing where to find Gwen when the time would be right.

And while all was not well, the life at Camelot resumed its normalcy.


	28. Of feelings and princesses

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

It was sad to say, but Gueneviere's departure permitted Arthur and Merlin to recover their bond which had suffered since he had been king, and had not had enough time to take care of the realm, his future wife, and his best friend. Nowadays, you could see them together more often than not and actually smiling at each other instead of sharing tense words.

Arthur wasn't completely happy though and Merlin could still see the saddness in the king's eyes when he thought no one was looking. He was still pining over Gwen and it would take him many months to get over her.

That was why it came as a surprise when he announced his intention to marry the Princess Mithian, of Nemeth.

« Smile », muttered Gaius applauding. « Smile and clap ».

« He can't mean that », she replied, putting a fake smile on her face and clapping.

« How come I didn't know any of this ? How come you never said anything ? », asked Merlin, her tone accusatory while she followed him to his chambers.

« That's what confidential means Merlin », he retorted, « keeping it from blabbermouths like you ».

« You can't do this ! », exclaimed the sorceress angrily.

« No you're right I can't...oh ! Wait a second... I'm the king so I can ».

« But... surely it's a little bit... »

« A bit what ? », he asked exasperated.

« Soon ? », she sighed meeting his eyes.

« What do you mean ? »

« I'm...well... »

« You mean Gueneviere. I told you not to mention her name again ».

« That's why I didn't », she retorted sadly.

« How many times do I have to tell you...Gueneviere made her choice, she betrayed me. Now she must take the consequences ».

« It was more complicated that than... »

« How ? »

Merlin sighed but said nothing.

« Fine », Arthur said. « It's nothing ».

« Exept that you still love her », exclaimed Merlin. Arthur paused. Turning around he marched towards her and towered over his servant btu Merlin did not back off, looking right back at him fiercely.

« If you ever say anything like that again, I swear you'll join her in exile forever », he spat, dumping her in the corridor.

Mithian was beautiful, had remarqued Merlin when the princess had lifted the veil which had been covering her face. Even from where she had stood on the higher step of the forecourt's staircase, she could see that her skin was perfectly white, her lips the right shade of red and her eyes soft. She seemed to have come right out of a fairy tale, the sorceress had thought and during a split second, she had accepted the possibility of Arthur marrying for political purposes. Love would come later, she had imagined, because you couldn't not appreciate such a beauty. Even the knights had seemed to have fallen under Mithian spell, looking at her open mouthed.

Right now, though, Merlin was too angry at Arthur to try and appreciate the lady. The king, had ordered her to plan a picnic and she had had to get up while the moon was still shinning to prepare everything. Then, she had carried all the bags and had had to listen to the prat poor flirting while he was eating with Mithian. Worse, when she had enchanted him and he had blurped, the princess had laughed it off and bluped too, grinning prettily. Finaly, the sorceress had given up hope and resigned herself to watching Arthur comitting the biggest mistake in his life, groaning when she realised she would have to join his party fro the upcoming hunting trip.

« You're not a fan of hunting ? », asked Mithian kindly, coming up behind her and she turned around bowing.

« What sport is it when one side has dogs, spears and crossbow and the other nothing ? », she replied.

« You're not much of a fan of me neither are you ? », the princess sighed sadly and Merlin suddenly felt guilty. « Come on Merlin I'd have to be a fool not to notice », she added when the servant pretended to be surprised.

« I'm sorry if I have caused offense », Merlin replied softly.

« I'm sure you have...huh... good reasons », stated Mithian. « One thing I have learned since being here is that Arthur values your opinion above all others, even if he'll be the last to admit it ».

« You could say that again ? », smiled Merlin.

« I like him Merlin. », said the princess and the sorceress smiled sadly when she saw she was being honest. She knew the feeling, but Arthur loved Gwen still. Mithian would be hurt in the end, just like Merlin had been and she would try not to let it happen. She didn't want any of them to be traped in a loveless mariage. « I really do. I didn't expect to but... well... he's a lovable person isn't he ? Underneath it all », she added teasing. « What I ask is that you give me a chance. Can you do that ? »

Merlin nodded.

« Yes », she replied. « I can ». And she meant it.

That was why she found herself riding back to Camelot after having healed Gwen who had been transformed into a deer and shot by Mithian during the hunt. Her friend had been attacked by Morgana when when she had tried to reach Arthur, to reveal the witch's plan to attack the city by the tunnels with the help of Agravaine. She had refused to accompany the young sorceress when Merlin had offered to take her back to Camelot, stating that she couldn't face Arthur now that she had hurt him so. She had asked about Lancelot however, smiling when Merlin had revealed that he too was in exile and they had parted ways one reassured and the other troubled.

She arrived at nightfall and rushed to Arthur's side, trying to convince him of the danger but to no avail. The king refused to acknowledge Agravaine's devious personality and was more concerned by Mithian's reaction to his withdrawal. It was infuriating that he would admit to still loving Gwen when she needed him to concentrate but she supposed she should be used to it by now. Leaving him to his thoughts, she decided to keep her eyes and ears opened and to deal with Morgana when she would strike.


	29. Of fight and flight

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

They were celebrating Beltane with a feast when Morgana striked and Merlin ran faster than anyone had ever run, searching for Arthur after she had helped Gaius tending to the wounded. She found him fighting off an opponent who had managed to cut through his chainmail and she didn't lose any time taking his hand when he came her way.

« Have you been hiding in a cupboard this whole time, Merlin ? », he teased wincing.

« We need to get out of here », she replied, pushing him in the direction of Gwen's house while her eyes turned gold, creating a fire haze to prevent anyone from following them.

Unfortunately, if she had been able to prevent their ennemies from following, she wasn't able to prevent Arthur's heart from break ing when he spotted Agravaine and Morgana followed by about thirty soldiers in the courtyard. Roaring, he was about to throw himself into the battle when she caught his arm and hissed in his ear :

« They are too many of them Arthur. You can deal with your uncle later, alright ? Go! »

And they carried on walking, Arthur's hand safely maintained by Merlin's.

« The city's on its overrun », announced Percival when they entered Gaius's chambers. « We can't hold on much longer », added Gwaine, grimly.

« How long before they reach us ? » asked Gaius.

« A few minutes at best », the taller knight replied.

« They are coming for Arthur », stated Merlin. « If they find him they'll kill him. »

« We must bring him to safety while we still can », he agreed.

« Arthur will never abandon his people », Gwaine said. « He'd rather die ».

« Barricade the door », ordered Merlin suddenly. « Give us as much time as you can ».

« We need to get Arthur out of here whether he wants it or not », Merlin told Gaius, once they were alone. « Is there some calming potion you could give him to knock him out ».

« I don't have anything stong enough », he replied. « In my chambers perhaps but Morgana controls the palace ».

« There must be something ».

« I'm sorry Merlin. Maybe there is something you can do », he added after a while. « Arthur won't go willingly. What if he suddenly looses his will ? »

« Are you suggesting magic ? », she asked.

He nodded.

« Can you do it ? »

« I can try », she replied, hoping the spell she had in mind would work.

It did. Using the posting gate, they fled the city, Perceval carrying Arthur and Merlin cursing her unpractical skirts, while silently praying for Gaius and Gwaine's safety. Reaching the woods, they were joined by Elyan who remarqued :

« They'll look after us. They know Arthur is still alive. We have to cross the border and find sanctuary anywhere we can ».

« I know a place », replied Merlin. « Ealdor. It's beyond the white mountains. Let's go ! »

« Wait », she said suddenly. « Listen ».

Stopping they kept their ears open and made out the sound of horses galoping towards them.

« Run », shouted Percival and they did, the two knights carrying Arthur while Merlin followed. Next thing they knew, they were flying, Merlin getting up quickly and taking Arthur's hand, urging him to get up and run.

« Where's Percival », she asked stopping.

« I don't know », Elyan replied, « but we've got to go. »

« Go ! », he repeated once they reached the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

« What about you ? », she asked.

« Don't worry about me », he answered, urging her to carry on running, « Go ! Bring him to safety ! ».

They ran for another hour before Merlin felt the need to rest. Stoping, she breathed deeply, forgeting to warn Arthur who collided with her, sending her flying.

« My fault », he apologised loudly, « sorry ».

« I think we're safe for now », she explained, looking around them. « But we need to find you some kind of disguise » she added, eyes taking in the identifiable chainmail and red coat.

« Whatever you say, I am entirely in your hands », he replied and she would have laughed if the circumstances had not been so dire.


	30. Of smugglers and simpletons

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

 _Of course they would be caught by smugglers who hated Arthur as much if not more than Morgana did_ , thought Merlin dryly. Well, the woman who had caught her snooping seemed nice enough so they should consider themselves lucky and stop complaining. Once Merlin had offered gold they had relaxed and accepted their company during the remainder of their travel, accepting Merlin's lie about Arthur being a simpleton easily. To tell the truth, Merlin was quite sad to see Arthur deprived of his own will. She liked when he argued, and fought and teased way to much and seeing him like that was...painful. But if it saved their lives, she would not feel too guilty about it, she thought, drifting off to sleep.

She woke up with a start, wincing when something collided with her backside, thrice. It was Arthur and given his expression, gone was the loving simpleton.

« You better have a damn good explaination for that Merlin », he spat quietly.

« You're back », she exclaimed pretending surprise.

« What do you mean of course I'm back », he said.

« Listen to me. Camelot is lost », she whispered. « You've been injured in an attack and passed out. I had to get you out of there ».

« Where are we now ? »

« Heading north. To Ealdor. Hopefully the knights will meet us there. »

« Who are these people ? »

« They're huh...smugglers ».

« Smugglers ! », he cried out.

« Shhhh ! »

« Alright. Let's assume for a moment you know what you're doing. It doesn't explain why I look like the village idiot. »

« It's the perfect disguise », she explained. « No one will ever suspect you to be... you know... who you are »

« I'm sorry Merlin. But I am not going around looking like this ».

« You have to », she stated. « You've got to keep in character ».

« Character ? What character ? »

« You ! » called a voice from behind Merlin and she turned around smiling when she recognised Tristan. « We leave as soon as the horses are watered. Explain this to the simpleton will you ? »

She was in trouble decided Merlin when her eyes met Arthur. A. Lot. Of. Trouble.

She did not have time to dwell on it too much however because next thing she knew they were attacked by Morgana's men and Arthur cover was blown when he gave orders to Tristan and Isolde, reaching for a crossbow to cover their retreat with the help of his servant.

« What now ?», asked Merlin.

« Now », replied Arthur, « it's our turn ».

« And who will cover us ? »

« Don't be a simpleton Merlin », he replied, taking his sword and running.

They reached Tristan and Isolde just in time : Agravaine appeared beside his men, looking for signs of Arthur presence.

« They haven't found the cargo », whispered Isolde.

« They will », replied Tristan. « Besides they were not after the cargo they were after you», he told Arthur. « Who the hell are you ? », he asked.

« My name is Arthur Pendragon », he replied calmly.

« The king of Camelot ? »

« At least I was ».

« I have lost all our work for a good for nothing king ? »

« Huh... Sorry to interrupt », said Merlin pointing to the soldiers approaching, « but... ».

And the battle began. Drawing their swords, Tristan, Isolde and Arthur charged towards their ennemies, while Merlin used her magic to help them discreetly. They gained the upper hand fairly quickly but Isolde was hurt in the process, a soldier preparing to run her through when Arthur slayed him.

« Isolde », shouted Tristan, rushing to her side. « We had a deal », he added gently, « partners for life remember ? ».

« When have I not kept my promises », she replied smiling.

« We need to keep moving », Arthur said. « Others will come soon ».

« Then go », spat Tristan, « Nothing's keeping you ».

« Come with us to Ealdor », offered Merlin, « You'll be safe there ».

« Let me chose the company I keep », he replied.

« Tristan », cooed Isolde, « He saved my life . Thank you», she told Arthur.

« But none of this would have happened if it wasn't for them », protested the man.

« She's injured. She needs shelter and a place to rest », Arthur said.

« Very well », Tristan replied, sighing when Isolde nodded. « But know this Arthur Pendragon. I do this for her. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land »

And just like that, they were all going on their way.

« You knew », said Arthur when they stopped for the night. « You knew Agravaine was betraying me ».

« I couldn't be sure », she replied unconvincingly. « But I did have my suspicions ».

« I feel like such a fool. All this time I was blind for his treason, as I was for Morgana's ».

« You've been abused Arthur. That could have happened to anyone ».

« But it keeps happening to me. I cared about these people ! I don't understand. What have I done wrong, why do they hate me ? »

« They don't hate you. They only want your power ».


	31. Of stories and discoveries

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

They arrived at Ealdor the following morning and Merlin tears ran freely when she spotted her mother's house. _She should have been here_ , she thought. She would have taken her in her arms and welcomed her home, smiling fondly at Arthur and kindly at Tristan and Isolde. They were greeted by Gwen instead, and Arthur's face contorted with anger before he allowed a sad smile to appear on his lips and nodded. Perhaps he was healing, thought Merlin, and he would allow her to come home.

Just as the sun was about to set though, lights appeared in the sky and Merlin realised they were under attack. While Arthur gathered their things she ran to her mother's house and grabbed some breeches along with rubans she knew had been Hunith's. Then, she ran for her life along with Arthur, Gwen, Isolde and Tristan and used the need to cover their tracks as an excuse to call for Kilgarrath, hoping the dragon would help them to get rid of the army.

Chased by the dragon Agravaine did not take long to catch up with them, following closely behind when they entered the mountains tunnels. Merlin, who was guiding Arthur to safety since she knew the tunnels since she was but a girl, decided to stay back and wait for him, glad to be given the opportunity to make the rat pay.

« Oh hello ! », she exclaimed when she spotted the traitor, though it was just the kind of thing that Arthur had referred to with his « Don't do anything stupid ».

« Merlin ! », said Agravaine, running after her until she found herself trapped in a dead-end with all of his men. « Where is Arthur ? »

« Be careful », she replied.

« What do you mean ? Where is Arthur ? », he asked looking around them. « Tell me. Now. Or I'll have to kill you. »

« I don't think so », she whispered, her eyes turning gold once more while she sent them flying, knocking his men out.

« You... You have magic », Agravaine gasped.

« I was born with it », she replied, smugly.

« So, it's you ! You're Emrys ! », he realised.

« That is what the druids call me. »

« And you've been at Court, all this time. At Arthur's side », he smiled, not realising that she saw the dagger in his hand. « How you've managed to deceive him. I am impressed. Perhaps we are more alike than you think. »

He approached under the guise of conversing and threw the dagger, but she was prepared. Stopping it in mid-air, she sent him flying, this time with enough strength to kill him. Agravaine would no longer be a concern for Arthur, she smiled, catching up with the others.

He was waiting for her, hidden behind a rock when she arrived.

« Merlin », he exclaimed trying to hide the relief from his voice, « where have you been ? »

« Were you worried about me ? », she shot back, smiling.

« No...I...I was making sure we weren't being followed », he stammered.

« You came back to look for me ? »

« Alright, it is true», he said. « I came back 'cause you're the only friend I have and I couldn't bear to lose you ».

He was looking so embarassed by his admission that Merlin couldn't help herself. Throwing herself into his arms, she breathed deeply and smiled, looking at him softly when she said « I could not bear to lose you too ». He smiled back then and tightened his embrace, looking right back at her with an expression she couldn't decipher and she closed her eyes while his mouth came closer, until they were breathing the same air, stopping only when he heard a noise, close-by. Then she opened her eyes and he kissed her cheek, letting her go while they tried to catch up with the others.

While her companions were sleeping, Merlin was thinking. Arthur was slowly losing faith in himself, and Tristan baiting didn't help. If Arthur did not have faith in himself, he wouldn't be able to take Camelot back and without its rightful king the realm would be lost. She needed to think of something... and Kilgarrath could guide her ! Getting away from the camp, she called her old friend, and asked for his advice. As usual his reply was both wise and mysterious, but she was a warlock and she would find the solution and restore Arthur's faith.

Slowly as the hours passed, an idea formed itself in her mind and when dawn came, she was ready. She put on her tunic and breeches and woke Arthur up, smiling.

« Come », she said. « There's something I want to show you. »

« This better be good, Merlin because this isn't the time for one of your ridiculous games ».

« I thought about last night, what you were saying about being a poor leader and a shoddy king... »

« Shoddy ?! »

« Alright, shabby », she replied, teasing.

« Thanks », he said grumpily.

« Well, it reminded me of a tale, Gaius told me when I arrived in Camelot ».

« Merlin », he whined this time and said Merlin tried not to laugh. « I really have no time and interest for your favorite bedtime stories. »

« For once in your life, just, listen », she demanded and he shrugged.

« Many years ago », she began, « before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless circle of bloodshed and war. But one man was determined to change that. He gathered together the leaders of each tribes and asked for the land to be divided and each of the tribes to respect the other's boundaries, while they all ruled as they saw fit. That man, was Camelot's first king ancestor of all that followed including you, Arthur. »

« Bruta », he said and Merlin smiled knowing that she had him.

« You know the story. »

« Yes, every child in Camelot. Can I go back to sleep now ? »

« No », she said, « 'cause there's another part in this story, that you haven't heard».

« Really ».

« When Bruta was on his deathbed », Merlin continued as if she had not been rudely interrupted, « he asked to be taken deep into the forest, and there with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. And if his lineage was ever questioned, they would be put to the test, because only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free ».

« Are you making this up ? », asked Arthur disbelieving.

« Of course not », replied Merlin indignantly, carrying on walking.

« Alright. If it's true why haven't I heard this story ? »

« Well... History isn't really your strong point is it ? » she retorted as they were arriving.

« And where is this rock ? »

« Oh it has been lost many years ago, during the great purge... But ! I have managed to find it ».

« I have never heard so much rubbish in my entire life », Arthur declared while she smiled, smugly.

« Are you calling Gaius a liar », she asked exasperated.

« No, I am calling you an idiot ! »

« What's that then ? », she retorted pointing at the rock where Excalibur had been awaiting them.


	32. Of kings and queens

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

When he spotted the sword, Arthur stopped dead in his tracks and just stood there, fascinated. Merlin, who looked at him, felt her magic singing in her veins, as if this moment had been written in the very fabric of their destinies. With tears in her eyes she smiled, even more so when he came closer to the weapon, looking at it as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Then, one by one, the people of Camelot who had found shelter in the forest approached, smiling at their king, be it peasants, nobles or knights. Leon and Percival were amongst them and waived at Merlin.

« What the hell are you playing at ? », hissed Arthur in her ear.

« I'm prving that you are their leader and their king », she replied calmly.

« That sword is stuck in a rock », he pointed out, panicky.

« And you are going to pull it out », she stated.

« Merlin, it's impossible ! »

« Arthur ! You are the true king of Camelot », she chided.

« You are going to make me look like a fool ! »

« No. I am going to make you see that Tristan is wrong and you aren't just anyone. You are special and you alone can draw out that sword. »

« You better be right about this », he threatened, sticking his own sword in the ground. Merlin only smiled in response. She knew she was right.

Placing his hand on Excalibur's pommel, Arthur looked at his people, his gaze searching, insecure and tried to draw out the sword, to no avail.

« You have to believe Arthur », she whispered so only he could hear, and he breathed harder, terrified.

« You're destined to be Albion's greatest king », she told him when he released the pommel. « Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way. Have faith. », she added noticing the change in his gaze, the sheer determination which shinned in his blue eyes.

He tried again then and her eyes turned gold, releasing the sword from the stone so Arthur could draw it out. And Excalibur followed her command, melting in Arthur's hand. Leon and Percival applauded then, followed by the people of Camelot. _Long live the king !_ , they chanted and Merlin weeped with joy, meeting Arthur's proud and happy gaze when she whispered : _Long live the king !_

The spell should have worked, Merlin was thinking while Morgana's men were taking her to the throne room. The spell should have worked and it hadn't, and know she didn 't know where Arthur or the others were, Morgana still had her magic and there was no way out of this situation.

And yet, their plan had worked. The knights had taken the lower town back without problems, the townspeople even helping them chasing down the remainder of Morgana's men, while Leon and Percival had set the prisonners free from their cells. Arthur, Gwen, Isolde, Tristan and Merlin had fought their way through the guard and had finally managed to enter the throne room where Morgana had been waiting for them beside Helios. The young warlock had smiled then knowing that Morgana couldn't do anything to them now that she had rid her of her powers and she had been shocked when the high priestress had knocked them all out. She had been wrong. The spell had not worked, probably because Morgana had been afraid and not slept at all.

And now they were all doomed. From what Merlin had heard of Morgana's favorite torture, she would soon be presented with an oportunity to fight for her survival. The council rooms had been transformed into a fighting pit and Morgana took pleasure in watching the knights of Camelot fight her men with their bare hands hoping to get some food out of it.

Well, she thought smiling viciously when the guards opened the doors and she spotted Morgana, the witch certainly did not expect to be met with magical resistance, and Merlin would take great pleasure in slaping the smug look Morgana wore out of her face.

« It's been a long time, my friend », Morgana spat when her guards brought Merlin to her knees.

« Unfortunately, not long enough », she replied pleasantly. 3I thought you would still be in your shack, mourning the loss of your only real friend, Agravaine ».

« Agravaine was a tool, dispensable », the witch replied smiling. « But I did not bring you here to talk, Merlin. I found myself in want of a distraction this morning and I thought about something... wicked », she added, her eyes shinnig bright with malice.

« Oh because you have the ability to think before you act ? », asked Merlin taunting, smirking when she noticed the flash of cold fury washing over her enemy's face.

« You were always too witty for your own good, Merlin », Morgana tutted. « But even you will be speachless when I am done with you. Guards ! Tie her to this wheel », she ordered pointing to the wooden thing and Merlin let them, knowing that she'd be able to get away from the bloody thing.

« Are you going to torture me, Morgana ? », she smiled unfazed.

« Oh no », the witch replied. « You're not the one destined to be tortured by this farce. Arthur is. Tell me Merlin, how do you think my dear brother will react when I'll show him your bloody remains once my men are done taking their pleasure from you ? »


	33. Of witches and warlocks

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Merlin froze but put on a brave front immediately.

« You are sick Morgana », she declared greeting her teeth when the guards handcuffed her, the cold steel trapping some of her magic. It wasn't really powerful but it meant that she would need several minutes to get rid of it.

« Trust me Merlin », she replied enjoying the show. « I know ».

And just like that the first of her men pounced on the young sorceress, tugging at her shirt with one hand while the other was undoing her breeches. Suddenly, the cold air touched her bare skin and his disgusting tongue was caressing her breast, his fingers pinching her nipples and she cried out, anger coursing through her while Morgana laughed. Finally, her eyes turned gold and the man was flying, alonside his companions.

« Y...yo...You ! », stuttered Morgana when they found themselves alone, the soldiers dead sprawled everywhere on the room's floor.

« Who else ?», smirked Merlin adjusting her clothing.

« You are Emrys ! »

« I am. And I am going to kill you, just like I killed Agravaine, and everyone you've ever presented me with, Morgana », she replied when the other began to circle around her.

« It's been you all along ! », the witch laughed madly. « This is priceless ! All this time I spent looking for you when you were right here under Arthur's nose ».

« You should have guessed », Merlin said.

« Of course. And you dared to tell me about loyalty last time we saw each other, when in fact we are so similar ».

« I am nothing like you Morgana », Merlin spat. « You are evil and I am not ».

« I haven't always been evil, Merlin. There was a time when I was your friend, a very frightened friend whom you did not help when she needed you most ! », she accused.

« I was there », spat Merlin. « I know what happened. »

« Of course you were there. How else would you have managed to poison me otherwise ? »

« You were the catalyst for a spell which had put the entire castle to sleep, just so you could kill Uther ! », Merlin shouted. « How else was I supposed to protect everyone from your sister's magic ? »

« You could have talked to me instead of betraying our friendship ! »

« I tried ! Time and time again ! Who helped you reach the druids ?! Who tried to prevent you from becoming who you are ?! Me ! »

« I was afraid », Morgana yelled. « When I came back from the druid's camp ! I was petrified ! Uther would have burned me at the stake. It was either him or me ! »

« He wouldn't have. And even if he had Arthur would have helped you just like he did with Mordred ! » Merlin retorted.

« You wouldn't understand », Morgana whispered coldly. « You've never been afraid like I was ».

« That's where your wrong Morgana », Merlin explained, feeling the air around them shift and knowing that their fight would begin soon. « I was afraid. I was more afraid than you could possibly imagine because you were Uther's ward when I was a nobody. I came to Camelot when the people began to talk in Ealdor, wondering about my « luck ». I got up everyday after Uther had appointed me Arthur's servant wondering if I would see the next morning. I knew what the risks were and still I carried on serving your brother because I believed in the world he is destined to create and I won't let anyone, including you, prevent him from doing so ».

« If you truly believed in Arthur and the world he will create », Morgana spat, « you would have helped me to kill Uther »

« You're wrong. I believe in Arthur. I always will. I just realised that he loved Uther and I would gladly have suffered a few years more of a king that I hated because he was a hypocrite rather than see my friend heartbroken », replied Merlin.

« Again with the loyalty », scoffed Morgana. « You can drop the act now. I know that you lied to Arthur about his mother's death at the hand of Uther and Nimueh. How do you think he will react to that news ? »

« Your sister did not reveal the truth for the right reasons. I did what I needed to because Arthur wouldn't have forgiven himself if he had murdered his own father ».

« The things we do for love », Morgana cooed. « You'd be surprised as to what I did for love ».

« Don't bother. I know what you did Morgana and you did it for hatred rather than love. You even sacrificed your own blood to get what you wanted », she taunted.

« You've sacrificed just as much people as I did », Morgana retorted raising her hand.

« You're right », Merlin agreed. « I have sacrificed threats to Arthur and to this kingdom. I've sacrificed Nimueh, because she had killed Gaius, and Sophia when she tried to drown Arthur. I killed Morgause because she was evil and the same can be said about Agravaine. »

« And I had to stab my own sister's heart », replied Morgana her eyes still not changing colors. « Tell me Merlin. As Arthur's lionheart, what do you know about self-sacrifice ».

« What do I know about self-sacrifice indeed », laughed Merlin bitterly. « I jumped into the veil to heal it. I have been beaten, threatened, poisonned, nearly raped, for Arthur's sake. I have lost my mother in this war, and my father too barely five minutes after I had met him. My best friend, Will died for me, taking my secret in the tomb and Gaius has been tortured and insulted because of me. How is that for a self-sacrifice, witch ? » she spat.

And just like that, Morgana's gaze turned gold, nearly knocking her out.


	34. Of truths and pain

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Morgana laughed when Merlin landed on her back, a few feet away from where she had been standing.

« It would seem that you are more gifted with pretty little speeches than magic », she laughed and Merlin replied with a blasting wind which she had trouble stopping.

« It would seem that you have your hands full for a high priestress Morgana », she replied smirking while she conjured knives and threw them at her opponent.

Morgana shrieked then and began to chant conjuring a cage made of ice which trapped Merlin. Satisfied she was about to reach for her sword, intending to stab the young, muttering warlock with it when the walls began to tremble and the ice splintered under the pressure of Merlin's magic. Face to face, they began to throw every spell they knew at their opponent, looking for a rift in each other's defense, when suddenly, the younger tripped on the body of one of the dead soldier and received Morgana's blasting spell head on. Trying to catch her breath, Merlin stood on wobbly feet and retaliated with fire, touching Morgana's abdomen.

« You shouldn't play with fire Merlin. You shouldn't use powers you know nothing of. Witches die burning you know ?», she taunted, sending her flying against a wall.

« Oh but I do know fire », groaned Merlin, smirking.

« Is that so ? » asked the witch, failing to notice Aithusa behind her.

« I do », Merlin spat. « I command the dragons after all ».

And Morgana died like that, overwhelmed by the power of Aithusa's breath. Before expiring however, her eyes turned gold, revealing the cages where stood Merlin's family looking at her with confusion from behind the priestress. Morgana had been keen to let them witness their friend slow and painful death, and finally it had turned to Merlin's disavantage, since they had heard and seen everything. Dying, Morgana caughed, and smirked, whispering :

« I won. See you in the afterlife Merlin ».

Crawling next to Morgana's body and fighting the dizziness threathening to overwhelm her, Merlin wiped the blood from her brow and reached for the keys her former friend had kept on her body, tossing them at Gwaine before collapsing, exhausted. She had not dared to look at Arthur.

She woke up in a bed she didn't know, in a cell, with Gwaine at her side.

« Hello there », he greeted sadly.

« Ho...How... » she tried to ask but her throat was sore and she gladly accepted the water he gave her before attempting to speak again .

« You've been asleep during five whole days », he explained. « We were not sure if you were going to make it after... well...Gaius said that the fight against Morgana had exhausted your magic and... ». He stopped then smiling sheepishly.

« It's okay Gwaine », she said calmly. « You have a right to be mad at me ».

« Me ?! Absolutely not ! I've always known you were hidding something, I just did not understand what it was before you sent all of these soldiers flying but...we're fine ».

« How did the... »

« How did the other take it ? ». She nodded. « As a matter of fact, remarquably well... Gaius knew all along obviously, and Percival seemed to have guessed it. Tristan and Isolde give absolutely no fu**, ahem sorry, and Gwen has been worried sick about you. Leon is a bit more preoccupied by matters of the realm and Elyan is recovering from a wound to the head so, everything's fine », he said smiling, purposefully avoiding to mention the one Merlin cared about.

« And Arthur ? », she whispered.

« Arthur...well...I don't really know. I mean, he made sure Gaius had taken good care of you after you were nearly raped, and he was at your side through it all, but he... »

« He what ? » questionned the sorceress when he stopped.

« He hasn't been talking about you. At all. He told us to bring you here, had the cell set up especially for you with your things, a bed and a table, which is kind of a nice thing to do for a prisonner but otherwise, he keeps to himself. He charged Leon with the trainings and he spends a lot of time writing letters, but that's about everything I know. »

« He hates me doesn't he », she whispered, crying.

«I honestly don't know », he replied sadly.


	35. Of cells and swords

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

She spent a fortnight in her cell. Progressively, the fear to die disappeared, remplaced by confusion as to why Arthur kept her imprisonned. The bars weren't even made of steel and if she had wanted to escape she could have done it within seconds. Regularly, Gwen and the others came to see her, engaging in light conversation and sometimes a game of chess. Gaius had told her that he'd been allowed to take care of Aithusa in her absence and that she was learning to fly with the help of Kilgarrath, away from Camelot. Everything seemed to have come back to normal, appart from the fact that Merlin was never seen at Arthur's side anymore.

The first few days of her captivity had been awful. She had worried and cried so much that Gaius had had to lace her meals with sedatives. It had rendered her sleepy and feverish and she still would not be able to tell if she had dreamt of the soothing presence at her side or not. Now, though, she was reading focusing on one of Gaius's treatise of Herbology rather that the fact that she was going to spend the rest of her life in that cell, waiting for Arthur to take measures against her.

« You've lied to me, all this time », his voice said and she started when she saw him there. She had been too lost in her thoughts to notice him entering her cell.

He looked like he could have used some sedatives too and she felt a surge of guilt setting on her stomach. His blond hair was tussled, his eyes sad and his mouth twisted with anger. She kept silent.

« It's cold in here », he added suddenly pointing at the wood in the fireplace.

« I know », she replied. « There's no lighter ». She did not say that she didn't want to anger him even more by using her magic.

«Show me », he said suddenly. « Your magic... »

Surprised, she turned to look at him, not missing the strange glint in his eyes when her gaze turned gold, lighting the fire. After that, however, he stayed silent, watching her carefully.

« When will I be executed? », she asked, frustrated by his behaviour and that seemed to get an answer out of him. Starting, he nearly lost his footing and she could swear she heard him curse.

« Tomorrow. At noon », he replied coldly before he got out, never looking back.

The guards came to get her at noon, while the bells were ringing, announcing her execution. She had not seen anyone since Arthur's visit, the previous afternoon. Arthur could be many things but idiot was not one of them. He wouldn't have allowed any of her friends to come near her cells knowing full well that they would try to get her out of them. He shouldn't have bothered thought Merlin, she would never have left willingly.

Hands bound, she tripped with each step she took and the gown she had put on did not help. At last, one of the frustrated soldiers by her side had enough and reached for the material of her skirt, pushing it in one of her palms.

« And now, hurry sorceress », he spat.

It was easier to walk after that, even if the men at her sides kept on pushing her, trying to make her stumble and fall. It was humiliating but she stayed silent, unwilling to give them the satisfaction. The tears running down her face were embarassing enough at that.

Finally, after the painful walk towards the forecourt, she realised why Arthur had had a handmaid tie her hair up behind her head. There was no pyre in the courtyard, only some kind of stool, stained with blood with a basket by its side and she knew her head would end up there. She felt honored, rather than frightened, because she knew such treatment was reserved for the nobles and not the common folk, much less when they were caught doing magic. Arthur was doing her one last favor.

When the guard made her kneel in front of the stool, she raised her head looking around. Her friends were there, tied up and surrounded by guards in case they would try to save her. Gwaine was positively furious, up to the point that they had been obliged to gag him while Gwen was sobbing uncontrollably on Percival's shoulder. It was Gaius's face that broke Merlin heart though, because the old man was as white as a sheet, staring at her with such a despair that she wished he was not here to witness her downfall. Arthur, for his part, was standing at the balcony, his new manservant by his side, looking at her with a calm she had never seen him display.

« Let this serve as a lesson to all », Arthur declared loudly, unknowingly mimicking Uther's words for Thomas James Collins when Merlin had first set foot in Camelot. « This woman, Merlin Emrys, has been judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. Here, in Camelot, such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself in being a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass. »

He nodded to the executionner then and Merlin bent over the stool, her neck in full display while the masked man reached for the sword. Trembling, she felt the cold metal brushing against her skin before he raised it again, knowing where to strike. The sound of the drums resonated in her ears and she nearly failed to hear Gwen's hopeless shout for mercy.

Then the sword fell.


	36. Of ban lifting and sorceress crowning

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

She did not feel anything.

Upon seeing the stool she had prepared for the pain she would feel when the sword would fall, but she felt nothing, if not perfectly fine. Curiously, she could still hear the drums and Gwen's loud sobs. If this was the afterlife, well, it truly sucked.

It took some time for her mind to register that she was, in fact, still alive. The guards took her arms once more and helped her on her feet. Then they moved aside. Confused, she raised her head, meeting Arthur calm gaze and she realised he was speaking.

« This is the kind of sight you were used to, when my father was alive », he was stating. « But I am not my woman, has used magic to get rid of a threat to this realm and to my person, the high priestress Lady Morgana, at great personal risks. I have thus come to realise that not all magic users are evil and thus, sorcerers, druids and other magical creature will be judged fairly from now on. Confidentially, the kingdoms of Nemeth, Mercia, Caerleon, Gawant and Camelot, have reached an agreement on the course of action to take concerning this matter and we, rulers have decided to allow magic to be practiced and used, in accordance with a number of rules that will be presented to you shortly. Furthermore, each of those kingdoms will adopt a Court Sorcerer whose mission will be to make sure that our laws are respected. Guards, you can release Merlin Emrys. »

And while his guards were releasing a very tearful Merlin, he disappeared, preventing her from meeting his gaze.

Four days later, Merlin found herself squirming in spite of Gwen's multiple threats, while her friend was doing her hair. She wore a strange blue dress, which had been ordered specifically for this occasion and she tried not to fret too much when she thought about her upcoming change of status.

She was to be Arthur's Court Sorceress and she had not seen him since he had lifted the ban on magic. Gaius had come to her bearing the news two days before and she had been nervous since then. Today, however, she would pretend to be ready, wearing clothes that had been made for her by druids as a tribute for helping them regain their freedom, and she would walk proudly because it was no nepotism that had brought her where she stood, but herself and her hard work.

When Gwen finished with her hair, she stood in front of the mirror, in her new chambers (because a Court Sorceress was nobility and it wasn't proper for nobility to live in close quarters with anyone appart from their spouses) and took a closer look at herself.

She hadn't known that her hair was so beautiful when brushed the right way. Arranged in an intricate way, it fell behind her back in soft ebony waves, a braid covering the top of her head in a true, druidic fashion and when she touched it with her hand she was surprised to find it silky-smooth and not rough as it usually was.

She blushed a little when she noticed that her dress showed some skin that wasn't usually on display but all in all, she felt more pretty than ever. The dark blue of her dress even brought out the light of her gaze and the pallor of her skin.

« Thank you, Gwen », she whispered. « I don't know what I would have done without you ».

« You would have looked beautiful without my help », Gwen replied fondly. « This dress is truly magnificient. »

« It's true. I must remember to thank the druids later. I'm too nervous to use magic right now ».

« You will do just fine », retorted a smiling Gwen, leaving her to her fate.

She entered the council chambers when the music began and she tried not to trip over her own feet, focusing her gaze on the throne instead of the crowd scrutinising her mouth agape. She smiled softly when she passed Gaius, Gwen and the knights (Gawain even whistled, making her blush and she vowed to make the dollophead pay for it later) and kneeled in front of Arthur, who wore his ceremonial armour and crown, being more beautiful than it could possibly be permitted.

Trying not to smile, the king took some sort of crown, made of intertwined metal leaves and jewels while the druids began to sing eyes shinning gold to sanctify the artefact. Once they were done, Arthur stood proudly in front of her and she bowed her head, pledging her life to his service :

« Do you, Merlin Emrys, solemnly promise and swear to serve your king to the best of your abilities, magical or not ? », he asked and she could have answered with a wink and a muttered « Of course you prat » but she said :

« I do ».

« Will you help him with the protection of this realm and its people from foes, magical and unmagical alike ? »

« I will ».

«Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I thus crown you Lady Merlin, Court Sorceress ».

Then, as the druids chanted once more he extended his hands to help her rise and she took them, smiling when she presented her face to the crowd.


	37. Of feasts and lust

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

The feast following the crowning ceremony was a cheerful one. Merlin was placed between Aengus the druids's leader and Arthur and while she spoke at length with the former, the latter barely glanced her way, more interested in the contents of his goblet. Frustrated, she tried not to let it show but vowed to talk to him later. This was getting ridiculous ! If he didn't want to see her or even acknoledge her existence, her pledge to him would be useless.

The food however was delicious and she laughed at Gwaine when he ravished all the baked honeyed apples. This seemed to get Arthur to react and he asked her if everything was to her liking, barely smiling when she nodded politely. Then she opened the ball (fortunatelly she had learned to dance when she was little and she did not make a complete fool of herself). Bards sang lively songs while people danced and Gwaine managed to drag Merlin along for a gig at the sound of « The bear and the maiden fair » while Arthur frowned at them.

Finally, he seemed to have had enough and removed himself, smiling at the guests and telling them too stay and carry on dancing while he retired for the night, his new servant Georges following him like a puppy.

And that made Merlin snap. Grabbing a goblet full of ale, she drank it in one big gulp and took off in the direction of Arthur's chambers, her hair dangling furiouly behind her. Reaching her destination, she decided that a grand entrance was necessary (to be fair it could have been the ale talking since she was kind of a light weight) and her eyes turned gold smashing the doors against the walls when she entered without knocking. She turned to look at a very frightened Georges and spat :

« Get out. And if you so much as utter a word about it to another servant I will personally set you manhood on fire, is that clear ? »

He nodded and dashed out as quickly as he could, closing the doors behind him while Merlin stared at Arthur who did not seem to be surprised at all.

« You ! », she hissed. « You have the guts to keep me in a cell for a fortnight, worrying sick for my life, while you were secretly lifted the ban on magic. Then, you make me crawl at your feet, waiting for my head to be cut off of my shoulders all the while knowing that you planned not to have me beheaded, nearly killing Gaius from a broken heart in the process and then having him announce to me that you planned to make me your Court Sorceress all the while ignoring me. Tell me Arthur », she added crowding his personal space, « what am I supposed to think of it ? »

« Shouldn't I be the one to yell at you right now ? », he retorted with fury, towering over her when he stood up. « After all, you were the one to lie to me during all those years ».

« Because you think I had a choice ? », she replied unimpressed. « I was protecting you ! I couldn't have done that very well if I had been burned at the stake could I ?! »

« As if I would have had you burnt ! If you trusted me so little, you should not have bothered and call me your friend », he shouted and she slapped him hard, tears falling down her cheeks.

« You have no right, Arthur Pendragon. I have sacrificed both my parents and my best friend to keep you alive and happy so don't you dare say that !Whether you want it or not, in spite of hidding my magic from you, you're my best friend ».

For some reason this seemed to get him to calm down a little and she looked at him, not bothering to hide her pain or tears, realising for the first time how close they were to each other.

She should have guessed that they would kiss for the first time during an argument. After all, even when they were just king and servant, they had done little else. Still, it came as a surprise when she grabbed his shirt and put her lips on his, harshly.

Next thing she knew, he was kissing back just as fiercely and was pressing her up against the doors, while she moaned because this was so good she could die from pleasure. Moaning she opened her mouth, letting their tongues battle for dominance and he tasted of ale and Arthur and she couldn't even think straight anymore because he was cupping one of her breasts while his other hand was tangled in her hair, tugging painfully at it to get her to surrender. For the first time since she had been facing Morgana she breathed and if it came out a little sultry who cared because Arthur was all that mattered.

Letting go of her mouth with a groan, Arthur attacked her neck, her collarbone and the base of her breast with his lips and she all but screamed while his hand found its way under her skirt, touching her, pleasing her. Grabbing his shirt, she tugged at it, forcing him to stop his ministrations for a while in order to get rid of it and she attacked him with the same ferocity, trying not to leave marks on him even if she wanted to. Soon, he was naked against her while she still had her dress on and he only lifted her skirt before entering her with one swift movement, causing her to gasp in pain. He did not seem to notice however, far too lost in the feeling of her around his girth and after a while Merlin was frantically meeting with each one of his thrusts, melting in his arms and moaning so erotically that he lost it spilling himself with one last shout of her name, sending her over the edge too.

They just stood there for a moment, silently, he still sheathed in her, before someone laughed outside and they separated with a start, Merlin adjusting her dress and leaving, going back to her chambers while he went to bed, smiling.


	38. of taverns and fevers

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Merlin first three months as Arthur's Court Sorceress had been both a delight and an agony. She shouldn't have worried about the townspeople's opinion of her since they had accepted her fairly quickly, perhaps because she had been one of their own before. With their help she had managed to list every single sorcerer in town and had summoned them to the council rooms to either test their ability or have them swear fealty to Arthur. Her afternoons were now spent studying and sometimes Gaius would join her, his work much more easier for him now that he could use magic. Together, they had even begun to train some of Arthur's guards in the art of enchantments, thinking that perhaps it could come in handy.

All in all, her change of status had been a breath of fresh air, the only downside having been the degradation of her relationship with Arthur. To the foreigner's eyes, nothing would have appeared abnormal, but she knew that their banter was more forced than anything these days, perhaps because she couldn't quite bring herself to forgive him just yet. They had slept together. It had been glorious and loving and everything Merlin would have wished for had she allowed herself to fantasize about it. The next morning had been humiliating, painful and frustrating, to say the least. She had come to his chambers, ready to talk about what had happened when she had spotted him, sitting on his bed while one of the castle's whore was occupied herself with his girth.

It was not the first time that she had seen him thus, but it had hurt like a physical blow. They had slept together barely eight hours before and he was already moving on as if nothing had ever happened. Embarassed and angry, she had closed the door behind her and they had not talked about it since. It was probably why their friendship was suffering but Merlin couldn't bring herself to do anything about it.

That was why she was now focusing on her reading instead of the knights laughing while they shared drunken stories about whores and other feminine companions in the tavern. It was rare for Arthur to partake in such innocent activities, now that he was king, but he had found the time so here he was at her side, laughing merrily with Gwaine when the knight finished his tale about apples and not-so-fair maidens.

Suddenly though, something shifted in the atmosphere and Merlin stomach revolted against the acrid smell of ale, forcing her to stand up and retire for the night. Gathering her book and her coat, she placed a chaste kiss upon Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival and Gwen's cheeks and bowed to Arthur before leaving, taking pleasure in the cold night, letting it soothe her nausea. Finally, she arrived in the castle, in her chambers, dismissed her handmaid and slipped under the covers.

She woke up two days later, with Gwen and Gaius at her side, looking down at her with worry.

« What... »

« You had a fever », explained the old man. « Your servant couldn't wake you up so she came to me. »

«Do we know... What caused the fever ? I felt perfectly fine before... », she whispered not quite trusting her voice.

« Your magic is the cause. I tested it when I found nothing else in your system and well, it seems to be a little...shifty. »

« Shifty ? »

« It would seem that your magic was adjusting to some kind of intruder... », he began calmly and she panicked.

« Intruder ? Like a magical attack or a parasite ? »

« No, not at all... Like a child actually ».

« You're going to be a mother, Merlin ! », said Gwen excitedly and she felt her world crumble.

« Does anyone else know about it ? », she asked nervously.

« We just found out », replied Gaius.

Merlin took her head between her hands. Arthur could never know about this child. He could never know that he was the father. Never. But how would she hide it ? She had no idea. Perhaps she could carry on with her duties without letting him know he had a child. She would say that she had had a lover who left before sheknew she was pregnant. It wouldn't shock anyone since she had been a serving girl before and it was fairly common for servants to have intercourse out of wedlock.

« You musn't tell anyone », she stated suddenly and they nodded. «Not yet. »

« We won't Merlin », replied Gwen smiling, « can you tell us who's the father ? Is it Gwaine ? »

« Gwaine ?! », asked Merlin confused. « No, no it's hum... you've got to promise me that you won't say anything...ever alright ? »

« Oh I thought... Alright. I won't say anything. I give you my word. »

«It's Arthur », she said and Gwen gasped letting the pot she carried fall on the floor where it smached.


	39. Of banes and babies

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Merlin had soon realised that hidding her pregnancy from Arthur would be downright impossible given how close they had to be. Furthermore, as she had embarked on her fifth month as a future mother, her dresses had begun to tighten on her hips and belly and people had noticed. That was why, she had decided to let the council and the knights know when they had gathered around the round table, determined not to let them talk about her behind her back more than stricktly necessary.

« I have something to tell you », she stated after Arthur had sat back on his chair. « One month ago, after my mysterious disease, I ran a few tests with our esteemed Court physician and discovered that I was pregnant. Now », she had added when she had noticed the calculating looks on some of the council members faces, « there would be no need to trouble yourself with this news if I hadn't had to put up with some whispers behind my back. Of the father I will only say one thing : he is a true gentleman and someone favourable towards the Crown. Concerning the rest, allow me to divulge informations as I see fit, in order to serve the King, and to protect my child with the best of my abilities. This baby won't be the subject of your political schemes or I will make sure to pay you back. That said, I think we can return to our current concerns and give those reports our full attention this time ».

And she had sat down, smiling slightly when Gaius had nodded in her direction, while some of the men had frowned, clearly displeased to have been put back into place. As she had predicted though, neither Gwaine nor Arthur had taken kindly to the news, respectivelly accusing each other of Merlin's condition. Well, thought the sorceress, Gwaine had at least tried to look happy for her. Arthur, looked positively murderous.

« How could you hide this from me ?! », he shouted once he entered her chambers, his crown askew on his head. «This is Gwaine's doing isn't it ? He knocked you up and found it funny to keep it a secret until now ?! »

« I don't know why on earth you would accuse one of your most trusted knights of such a thing », she replied calmly, « but listen to me. This baby isn't Gwaine's and you of all people should know that. »

« And how am I supposed to know ? », he yelled back, throwing is hands in the air.

« Because _you_ told me to keep away from him », she replied her temper flarring. « As for the secrecy, you should remember that this is my child and not something I was willing to share with anyone, alright. If you are angry because you think I won't be able to insure that my duties are done correctly then we can compromise and find someone to remplace me once the baby is born. »

« I am not... I didn't mean... It's just that... »

« What ?! It's just what ? », she asked frustrated.

« This », he ennuciated pointing at her belly, « is one other thing you have kept from me and I don't know how to trust you anymore ! ».

« I'm sorry », she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

« You should be. Because I am too and I don't want our friendship to suffer anymore. You are my best friend Merlin and you can tell me everything. It hurts like hell that you wouldn't tell me when you first learnt about it. Now come here », he said softly hugging her, « is there anything else I should know about ? »*

« No », sobbed Merlin, wondering how on earth she had managed to get herself into this mess.

« What should I do now ? », she asked when Gwen came to check on her.

« You tell him the truth of course », her friend replied, frowning. « Arthur basically threw a temper tantrum when he came earlier because he thought your child was Gwaine's. If it isn't jealousy, I don't know what is... »

« I can't tell him. », she replied. « Arthur would propose and I would have to accept because I love him and...what ? », she asked when Gwen smiled.

« It's the first time I hear you saying it out loud », she said smirking.

Far away from Camelot, while Merlin carried on complaining about meddling friends, Arthur's bane was rising, his green eyes cold and mirthless. Getting rid of his clothes he stepped in the cold water of the lake and tried to wash away the remains of the battle he had just taken part in, thinking of blue eyed maids and reassuring embraces.

The saxons were savages. In order to prove yourself you had to take down fifteen of their men and Mordred had done so, for they would lead him to Arthur. The king had nothing but kind to him but Merlin was his and he wouldn't let anyone stand on his way, even the Once and Future king.

Finally, the water soothed the aching in his body and he got out of the lake, his pale skin shining under the moonlight while he dried himself. He could hear the barbarian men coming closer and was unwilling to engage in another fight tonight. Tonight, he wanted to rest, memories of his intended lulling him to sleep.

« Hey druid », called a saxon, « Alchean would like to fight against you ».

« Later », he replied. « We've got a long day tomorrow. »

« You're no fun druid. »

« You're right », he said. « But I am alive and I intend to stay that way a little longer. You're friend will have his fight, later. I promise ».


	40. Of visions and fathers

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Two days. They had been gone for two days and they still had to come across traces from the patrol. Perched on her mare's back, Merlin groaned. The baby was moving and she was still sore from her fall when she had landed on her maidservant outside the council rooms. Fortunately, Sefa was alright but the same could not be said of Merlin's backside.

« Stop groaning Merlin », said Arthur. « It's depressing ».

« Just try and have a baby kick your stomach and you'll groan too», she replied grumpily.

« My, my, aren't we a little moody today », he smiled.

« Do you think Gwaine and Percival are still alive ? », she asked cutting through his teasing.

« I don't know », he said. « But I have to find out. They are knights of the round table it's a bond we share. »

« I understand ».

« If it was you Merlin, who'd disappeared, I wouldn't bother », he stated.

« Oh but you would », she replied smiling, « you need your mighty sorceress at your side ».

« Keep telling that to yourself», he laughed, urging his horse forward.

 _« For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her destruction are being sowed »._

The dying druid's words danced in Merlin's mind as she watched Arthur prepare for the night in the chambers Annis had granted them. Starring at the fire, she caressed her belly and tried not to shudder when she thought about the battle Arthur would die in.

« What did Annis want with you ? », he asked suddenly.

« She wanted to speak about my magic », she replied, trying not to blush.

In truth, the Queen had remarqued that women tended to carry their children higher when they expected Pendragon babies. When Merlin had tried to deny it, Annis had just smiled and told her that even if she had been but a girl when Arthur and Morgana had been born, the way Igraine and Vivia had carried their children had left its mark on her. _If you want to hide it from Arthur, I won't stand in you way but be carefull_ , Annis had said. _We wouldn't want another Morgana would we ?_ And now, Merlin found herself sharing quarters with Arthur because of some medling, adorable Queen.

« Then what's wrong ? »

« I don't think we should go to Ismere », she replied.

« Did you not hear Annis ? My men are alive ! », he protested.

« You don't know that ».

« Stick to babies Merlin, and leave the important things to me. », he spat.

« Fine », she said and she left his side to go and lie down on her own bed a few feet away from his.

A moment later, they were fast asleep.

After they had set camp the following night, Merlin distanced herself from the knights, reliving the scene she had witnessed beside the druid while stroking her belly. As if it sensed her nervousness, the baby kept kicking and had done so during most of the day while they had been riding, unknowingly exausting its mother.

Merlin felt so tired and depressed that she barely heard Arthur calling her name behind her.

« How can they laugh and joke ? », she asked softly, trying to prevent her tears from falling, glancing at the knights. « Don't they know what we will face in Ismere ? »

« Yes of course. », he replied his hand gripping hers gently. « But warriors are taught to enjoy each day as it comes ».

« Because they know it might be their last ».

« Why are you so upset ? », he asked warmly and she repressed a sob.

« Ruadan is powerful, ruthless, and he hates Pendragons. »

« I know. »

« And you don't care ? ».

She didn't know why but she needed him to understand the worth his life had.

« Only about my men. They're more than my friends, almost brothers. No matter what happens to me, I won't abandon them as I know they wouldn't abandon me ».

« I only want my baby to be able to meet its father », she said sadly and he started. « But I understand. I wish I didn't but...I do ».

« Don't worry. I will protect all of my men with everything I have even if I have to die for it. Your baby will get to meet his father. »

He left then and she turned her head away from his retreating form.

Then, she broke down, sobbing silently.


	41. Of treason and returns

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Merlin was trying to catch her breath but she wasn't having much success and the worry she felt about Arthur didn't help. While she waited for him to wake up, she pondered on the fact that they had been betrayed.

Who could have known their plans in advance ? A knight ? Unlikely. Gwen ? Impossible. Perhaps... No, the members of the council couldn't have. She knew only one person who could have betrayed them and she cursed herself. Sefa ! The girl was behind the door when they had planned the attack and that was why she had stumbled upon her. She sould have seen the signs and realised Sefa was in fact, Ruadan's ally.

She had been negligent and now they were paying for it. They had been ambushed just as they were about to leave the camp and Merlin had been too exhausted, to be of any use magically speacking, which had resulted in the knights being caught and Arthur knocked out by Ruadan himself. The druid would have killed the King if Merlin hadn't extracted some of the tree's energy and used her magic. Then, she had held up an unconcious Arthur, trying not to pass out too and set up a makeshift camp, hoping that Arthur would wake up soon.

It was nearing sunset when he regained conciousness and he groaned in pain.

« What happened ? », he asked.

« You mean you don't remember ? »

« Where are the others ? Leon ? Elyan ? »

« There was nothing I could do », she said her tone apologetic. « I had to get you into safety ». He laughed.

« What really happened ? »

« The usual. I saved your neck. Carried you here all by myself while I tried not to pass out. You know pregnancy is known to tire women don't you ? »

« How is the baby ? », he asked suddenly worried.

« Fine I think. My magic protects it. That's probably why I couldn't use it back then. »

«You shouldn't have saved me. You should have saved its father ».

«Ruadan was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. », she replied, hoping he would stop questionning her motives.

It worked. Standing up Arthur followed her into the woods and stopped speaking altogether, obviously thinking of ways to try and save his men. And if Merlin had not been so worried about him and the druid's prediction, she would have too.

«Let my servant go », asked Arthur and Merlin cursed at her own stupidity once more. « She doesn't deserve to die like this ».

«Oh I don't know about that », the saxon replied laughing. « She could entertain me don't you think ? »

« If you kill him », she stated, trying to gather her last strengths, « you'll have to kill me first ».

« Merlin », ordered Arthur, « step aside ».

« You know I never do as I am told », she said, her gaze never leaving the saxon's. Smiling, he raised his sword and was about to use it against her when a voice behind, shouted :

« Don't ! ».

Merlin froze. She remembered that voice, even if time had somehow altered it. Mordred. He must be sixteen years old, she realised while watching him coming closer, his skin as pale as the snow surrounding them, eyes as green as ever. He was handsome and Merlin felt the familiar pull of his magic when he stood beside her.

« Shouldn't we leave it to Ruadan to decide of their fate ? », he asked coldly but Merlin noticed the calculating look in his eyes.

The saxon smiled then and left them while the druid streched out his hand to help Arthur rise.

« You don't remember me do you ? », he asked. « You saved my life once, many years ago», he added when Arthur shook his head.

« Mordred », whispered Merlin, shakingly, trying not to shudder when she recalled the images she'd seen in the lake. If he was here, it bode no good for her king and she wished he'd go away.

The druid smiled at her and looked back at the confused king.

« Hello, Arthur », he greeted.

« Remind me Merlin, how did we end up like this ? Oh, yes...You were thinking about your stomach. I told you it was a trap. »

« I was hungry », she replied, meeting Mordred's glance. « And I told you to get back to Camelot... »

« Merlin ! », exclaimed Arthur and suddenly the caravan stopped.

Next thing she knew, Merlin was forcefully pushed away from Arthur and the leader was punching Arthur's stomach, telling them to keep quiet or they would end up with a sword cutting their throats. They walked silently for most of the day after that.

If she'd thought stopping would be a relief, Merlin would have been seriously disappointed. As soon as they set camp, the saxons began to fight and she was too tired to put up a fight when their leader took her arm forcefully, gripping her hair with his other hand, no doubt planning to rape her. Gasping she heard Arthur begging them to stop, succeeding only in making the saxons laugh while they ripped her coat off of her. She closed her eyes, trying to reach her magic and suddenly she noticed the silence around her.

The druid was in front of her while the leader of the saxons was on his knees, clutching his bloody stump and yelling without noise. His sword was bloody and the hand was at his feet. Mordred had saved her and yet he looked...stormy.

« You're pregnant », he whispered, his tone full of anguish.


	42. Of kins and druids

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

She woke up to find Mordred looking at her in a way that gave her the creeps and instinctively, she shielded her belly with her hands. Frowning, the druid came to sit at her side and offered her some bread while he told her she didn't have to be scared of him. He was her kin and would do nothing to harm her, nor her child.

« If that is true », she replied, « then you can tell me what Ruadan is looking for in Ismere ».

« He's searching for the Diamair », he said quietly, almost whispering. « In the language of my people it means a key ».

« The key to what ? »

« The key to all knowledge ».

They shared a glance, Merlin's suspicious, Mordred's sad and she felt the baby kick, reminding her that even if she wasn't hungry, her child needed to be fed. Nodding her thanks, she took a bit of the bread and ate while he joined the saxons.

She was going to kill Arthur and make sure he died painfully. First he had made her jump above a crack, then he'd made her crawl in the drains and finally she had had to hide in a cart while saxons were milling about everywhere. This king really had a death wish, she thought while she followed him in the tunnels where knights were working. At least they were alive and they would help them escape if needed.

Finally, they spotted Percival and Arthur gave him his sword, asking him to find the others and try to get more weapons while they looked for Gwaine. Finding the knight was easy though and Merlin smiled when he pulled her close before she noticed the light escaping in the tunnels. Bright as it was, it couldn't have been produced by a torch and she realised the Diamair was close. Ignoring Arthur curious gaze she followed it, only to stumble upon a cave where some creature waited.

« Emrys », the creature whispered, its tone old and wise. « A lot of blood have been shed these day, and all for something few wise men would ever want ».

« You mean the Diamair ? ». The creature nodded. « Ruadan did not find it ? »

« And he never will », it replied.

« Because it is you. You are the key to all knowledge », she gasped. « And here I thought I could feel the weight of my destiny...but...that's nothing compared to what you have to carry ».

« It is both a blessing and a curse », the Diamair replied sadly. « Is there anything you wish to ask me ? »

« No », replied Merlin suddenly afraid. « I don't think it would be good ».

« You are wise Emrys. Your wisdom will live long in the mind of men. », it said leaving her side.

« Wait... », she pleaded. « There is one question... If Mordred is not Arthur's bane then who is ? »

« Himself », it replied and Merlin felt a few tears rowling down her cheeks while she watched the Diamair go. Then she realised her king needed her and she began to look for him.

She found him kneeling in front of Ruadan, a dagger at his throat while Mordred stood behind him, watching.

« Arthur ! », she exclaimed, only to have Ruadan shot a spell at her that made her fly backwards. Dizzy, she tried to get up, ignoring the pain in her belly and closed her eyes when Ruadan said :

« Goodbye Arthur Pendragon ». Only to have Mordred sword run him through.

Two days, they were back in Camelot, and she was looking at Arthur while he knighted Mordred, wondering if her king was making the right choice. The Diamair had said that Arthur was to be his own bane but she trusted her visions. He was going to die at the druid's hand and she would make sure to keep a close eye on him. It wouldn't be too complicated, she thought, given the fact that he seemed to have a strange obsession with her. After all, he had carried her here, claiming that they needed to get her back to Gaius to make sure she and her baby were alright. Moments later, her thoughts went back to Mordred. He was standing up, smiling warmly at Arthur and she left the room. She needed to sack her traitorous handmaid.

He was in the armoury when she found him.

« Here », she said, getting closer to help him, when she saw him struggling with his cape, « allow me ».

« Thank you ».

« Tell me something..., », she began while she unfastened his chainmail.

« Of course ».

« You saved Arthur's life... Why ? »

« Because Arthur is right. The love that binds us is more important than any grudges we may have or the power we wield. Ruadan had forgotten », he replied smiling.

« And the truth ? » she retorted.

« He is important to you. And you are my kin. As I said I would never cause you harm and if I can help it I won't let anyone cause you harm either. »

They shared a glance, his affectionate, hers more guarded. Then she turned around and fled.


	43. Of parents and children

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Merlin was starting on her ninth month of being pregnant when it happened.

« The horn of Cathbhadh », declared Gaius when Arthur presented him with a horn, some witch had gifted him with when he had saved his life during his last hunt. « When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the Horn was smuggled to safety before the temple fell. It hasn't been heard of since. »

« The old woman said it could be used to open the door to the spirit world », announced Arthur and Merlin realised she didn't like the edge his tone had while he spoke, as if he was...interested.

« I have seen it with my own eyes », Gaius replied. «Long before the time of the Great Purge I took part in such ceremonies. Each year at Beltane the High Priestresses would gather at the stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of their ancestors. That, » he added giving the horn back, « holds powerful magic. Merlin should keep it safe ».

« No », replied Arthur and she started frowning. « I will keep it safe ».

« But...Isn't it my duty to keep magical artefacts from causing harm ? », she asked suddenly.

« It is indeed », he replied. « But as you are nearing confinement I find it wiser to keep a close eye on it ».

His words were final and Merlin realised she would have to keep a close eye on him when she noticed the greedy gaze he was bestowing upon the horn. It really wasn't a gift you should offer when someone was missing a loved-one and as the anniversary of Uther's death was nearing she could understand why Arthur didn't want anyone else to own the artefact. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Why did she never get to rest ?! Merlin complained silently as she was dragging her enormous self towards her chambers. And why did Arthur always act without thinking ?! As she had said when they had argued about it she understood the grief he still felt over his father's passing, of course she did. He still shouldn't have gone to the stones of Nemeton, shouldn't have blown the horn and he absolutely shouldn't have turned around before leaving the spirit world. Now, Uther's evil spirit was roaming the castle, trying to undo Arthur's work as a king, first, by frightening and nearly knocking out the knights around the round table with a chandelier, and then by nearly killing Percival and Gwen off. Worse, she knew he would come for her next since she was something he had worked all his life to get rid of and she could already feel his presence nearby.

« I am not afraid of you », she said aloud, trying to sound braver than she felt.

And then came the pain and the darkness.

She woke up in Mordred's arms while he was carrying her to Gaius's chambers.

« What happened ?», she asked.

« I don't really know. I was reaching your chambers when I heard something knock you out and when I arrived they fled. Their dagger was lying nearby so... »

« Arthur », she whispered when the druid opened the door to Gaius's study, where the king was speaking with Percival.

« What happened ? », he asked when he spotted her.

« Uther tried to kill me », she replied defiantly, knowing he was reluctant to admit he had made a mistake.

« It's true », stated Mordred. « I was right there when it happened and the thing that attacked her fled so fast that it couldn't have been entirely human ».

« Gaius what do you know about ghosts ? » Arthur asked.

« We must force Uther's spirit to return to the other world before he does anymore harm », announced the old man while he prepare some kind of potion. « You must use the horn to reopen the veil...but you must keep in mind that only the person who summoned the spirit can force it back from this world ».

Half an hour later, she was following Arthur while they roamed the castle, looking for Uther now that they had drank the potion which allowed them to see the spirits. Finally they stumbled upon Leon and it wasn't her fault if Merlin justified their actions with a _«I'm teaching him some poetry »_ , that gave an entirely different impression than she would have thought and she refrained from blushing with a goofy grin. Finally, just as they were begining to engage in their usual banter, Arthur spotted his father and the atmosphere suddenly turned very cold.

Spliting up, they went on to look for him and Merlin managed to catch him in the throne room, just as he was about to flee.

« Stop », she ordered and he roared, angry that a former serving girl would give him orders. « Stop trying to cause harm to everyone here ».

« And what are you going to do about it whore ? », Uther spat.

« I am not a whore ! », she yelled back, failing to notice the sword at her back until it cut through her side, making her gasp.

« Shut up », the former king said, or I will take pleasure in ripping your child from your belly while you are still alive ».

« You will not hurt me, nor Arthur's child », she stated firmly, « because I won't let you ».

And Uther threw himself at her, pausing when Arthur opened the door and stepped in, horn in hand.

« Father », he shouted, raising the artefact.

« Arthur », the spirit whispered. « No please. Whatever I've done, I've done for Camelot ».

« You've had your turn », Arthur whispered sadly, bringing the horn to his lips. «Now it's mine. And I won't let you hurt my friend ».

« Merlin's child is... » began Uther just as Arthur blew the horn, and Merlin gasped when she felt something warm engulf her.

Frowning, she looked at Arthur just as Uther disappeared and realised it wasn't his doing. The horn magic was cold and grey. The magic warming her was golden. It was her child's. Then her legs gave out and she fell shouting, while pain engulfed her.


	44. Of abduction and revelations

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

When he saw the water on the floor, pooling between Merlin's legs, Arthur realised she was going to have her baby and panicked. What shall he do ? Shall he call for Gaius ? And then he realised that she perhaps was more frightened than he was and sprung into action. Carrying her to her chambers, he ordered one of his guard to fetch Gaius while he put her down on her bed. Moments later, Gaius and Gwen were there, an army of matrons behind them and he suddenly felt like he was intruding on something. Letting go of her hand, he was about to leave when Merlin grasped his arm forcefully and staightened up against her pillows, her gaze distressed. Frowning, he tilted his head and listened to her :

« Please, Arthur », she sobbed into his ear, please...I need...Father »

« You want me to go and fetch your child's father ? », he asked.

« NO ! », she shouted, gritting her teeth when the pain became unbearable. « You ! You are...father...of...mybaby ». And she gripped his arm tighter when the labour began.

The following hours were agony. Later Merlin would recall the blinding pain and Arthur's hand in hers while Gaius told her to push and breathe and push and breathe. And then... A surge of magic in the room, so different and familiar at the same time that she cried. Her baby was born.

Looking at her fondly, Arthur pressed a kiss on her cheek and asked :

« What will you name him ? »

« Alban... his name is Alban », she replied her gaze wild with joy and pain.

I am a father, Arthur realised while he looked at Merlin, and he was surprised to find that he didn't blame her for this particular lie. He still didn't quite know how or when they had engaged in...huh...sexual activites but it felt right that she'd be the mother of his child. And what a beautiful child it was ! He looked like a perfect mix between them, with eyes as blue as Merlin's and his blond hair. Arthur even noticed with a smile that he had a little too big ears and swore that when Merlin was feeling better, he would tease her about them.

Arthur wasn't foreign to the feeling of love but when Gaius placed Alban in his arms, the whole world faded and he knew that he cherished this little thing more than anything, appart from Merlin perhaps.

Outside of Merlin's chambers though, the atmosphere wasn't quite the same. Leaning against a pillar, Mordred didn't do anything to hide his tears as he was listening to two ladies gushing over the little boy Merlin had given birth to. It should have been a girl, Mordred lamented silently. Had it been a girl, Arthur wouldn't feel obliged to propose to Merlin. But with a boy, everything changed. That baby could very well be the sole male heir of Arthur one day and he was sure that the king realised it. That's why he was crying all over his red cape and chainmail. She was lost to him. He knew she loved Arthur more than anyone else and she would accept his proposal at once when Arthur would ask, partly because of his son and partly because of her feelings. He had lost her.

Lancelot was on patrol when he received Arthur's letter. Frowning, he gathered his things and made his way back to Camelot, pondering the things his king's missive had disclosed. Merlin had given birth to a baby boy named, Alban and she still had not accepted Arthur's proposal even if her son was his. Gwen had been appointed Court seamstress and he, Lancelot, was to be welcomed back in her vicinity, free to marry her if he was so inclined.

The knight was so focused on thoughts of Gwen that he failed to notice the young man coming his way until they both nearly knocked each other out.

« Sorry my friend », apologized Lancelot when the boy, a knight with his hair black and his skin so pale he could have been a corpse stood up. « I meant no offense ».

« Then be assured that none has been taken », replied the young man.

And then he disapeared into the woods, while Lancelot entered the city, only now realising that the young man had carried a young child away from Camelot, who bore features similar to those of Merlin.


	45. Author's note and story's sequel

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Arthur**

Have no fear dear reader, this story is to be continued. I have just been busy with uni, work and my other fics (my minds is a complicated place, forcing me to write a new story, then stop, then begin another, then stop, then go back to the first one. I must be related to GRR Martin somehow, but without the beard, all the fame, the talent and the money.) I am very sorry to have kept you waiting.

Anyway, know that The Coming of Arthur has reached its end. It's sequel The Coming of Merlin will begin this week-end when I'll have time to post. I hope you will read it with as much pleasure as I took writing it.

I send you all my love,

Snapepotter.


End file.
